Regrets
by Owning
Summary: Buttercup's death resulted the grief of poor 11 year old Butch. With great remorse, he spent his life blaming himself for her destiny. But then, without knowing, Buttercup was revived without memories. And had a mission to heal Butch's broken heart. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_Tic tock tic tock_

I mumbled as I hear the resounding clock.

_*Sigh* _I turned to see it was still 3:00 am.

"_Since that day….since that day…". I kept remembering._

_I tried to sleep but I just can't..._

_And I can't cry anymore… and I won't waste my time crying…she won't return anyway._

_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Saito, Shishido Saito._

_That was a fake name actually. My real name's Butch…Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys._

_*Sigh* I kept remembering her….her smiles…her anger…all of her…I remember…._

_You must be questioned of what I am saying right?_

_Well, let me give you the story. It happened 2 months ago._

_It was a nice morning when something or someone strikes our attention. It was Mojo… again.._

_Well, at that time we were there watching the fight between them. We always loved to see that. Then, I was annoyed. I don't know what is this feeling inside me, back then. I feel so weird whenever Mojo had hit her._

_I was…was angry? But why? I only care about violence and ruckus._

_Unexpectedly, Mojo's robot transformed into a more complex robot and destroys everything it can – even humans. It had pointy thing everywhere, some bombs and everything. He DID do his best._"I'll have them this time! They'll see, MOJO!"_ I heard Mojo say that last time._

_Then, I saw my brother cried. Cried? Why would he? I don't understand. And traced his eyes for where he is looking and traced a yellow-haired girl. She was hit by the swinging thingy (I don't really care what do you call those things)._

_I saw my other brother. He was trying to catch the attention of Mojo, for him to stop._

_They were scared. Scared of what? We were never scared before._

_That thought vanished when I heard a familiar voice shouted. It's her._

_I can't bare it anymore. Then I caught an idea._

_I climbed at the back of Mojo's robot. Hopefully, that idiot monkey didn't notice._

_I tried to do something…I removed some screws while I still can hold on to the robot._

_That was the thing I regretted the most…._

_The result was catastrophic. The insides of the robot flew erratically. It smashed some buildings. And it was about to slash Bubbles. Then, I saw…I saw her. Why? Why should she always play the hero?_

_She rescued her pal. She was the one who's slashed and fell to the ground._

_I heard Bubbles screamed._

_Blossom cried._

_My brothers, including me, are shocked._

_Mojo is very happy. Then, I hear mojo's evil laugh echoing in my ears. "Bwahahaha! At last, Mojo! I have killed one of the Powerpuff girls! And come to think of it, it's the toughest of the group, Mojo!"_

_I heard the word "it". It? You call her it? I was really angry that time. Then, I realized she isn't dead yet._

_I came closer to her. The closer I get to her, the more I realize what a big mistake I did. It was my fault. My fault….my fault…. I feel like crying… No, I don't feel like crying... I cried._

_I can't come closer anymore. I can't look at her eyes. I-It was my entire fault…._

_I was about to turn around when I heard her once more… I heard m-my name?_

_Then, I turned. She was staring at me. I didn't hear what she said but I read her lips._

_She said, "It's not your fault."_

_My eyes widened then I ran to her. By the time I got to her, she's gone._

_I hugged her so tight. I don't want to lose her. Then, I realized what that feeling was. It was love. I loved her…but I killed her…Me, an 11 years old kid, loved a 13 years old girl._

_I killed her….that thought resounded in my mind._

_Then, I heard the robot exploded but Mojo escaped immediately._

_I killed her…I killed her…_

_I ran. I don't even know where I was going. I keep running. Then came to a stop when I got tired. My mind was in blank except for the echoing thought… "I killed her…"_

"_I was just trying to help….but why? Why? Don't I deserve to be a hero? Does every move I did will always result to a catastrophe?"_

_I came back to my brothers not saying a thing. I know they know why. They were sad too…and tried to convince me to move on but I ignored them._

_Then, days later, I saw a graveyard. And saw the title engraved to the cement:_

_In Honor of Our Deceased_

_Superhero_

"_**Powered Buttercup"**_

_I stared for it in a minute then continued walking._

_End of Flashback_

_And now 2 months past…I still can't move on… It was my fault… I killed her…_

"_Come on. Stop it, Saito." I say to myself. *sigh*_

"_Remember you're not Butch anymore" I mumbled then head to bed._

_I tried sleeping again._

_I'm kinda weird right? Talking like a full grown being… *sigh*_

_Then, I heard a weird noise outside. I think "the strange noise" was a cry of a girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's side**

_Wha-? Where am I?_

_Then, I heard someone said "You are still crossing over my dear child."_

_What? Why? Who and where are you?_

_OH, yes I remember. I died._

"_Now, now... you answered your first two questions."_

"_Who are you? And why am I still crossing over?" I asked_

"_I'm a messenger sent by God. You see there has been a disturbance." He said._

"_Hmm…we hadn't thought of a solution but now we had." Then, he continued, "We are going to send you back…"_

"_Thanks!" I was really glad._

"_..but…" he then continued._

"_But?" I asked._

"_Your memories must be erased. And find that disturbance." he concluded._

"_Huh? Why?"_

_He didn't answer my question and continued "And you will be sent down as a nine years old child."_

"_Wait… wait… what?"_

"_Good Luck." He said._

"_What's the dis – Ahhhh!" I was about to ask him again but I felt myself falling._

**Butch's POV**

I peeped at the window to see who it was. There I saw a kid that is shivering._ What's she doing there? It's snowing out there. She looks cold. Must I help her? What if it'll be the same again? Must I help?_

I stop that thought because I heard her whine. I quickly ran outside with my coat.

I called her attention. Then, I realized she wasn't shivering because of the snow. It's because she's scared.

"_Are you ok?" I tried to ask._

She still cried.

I put my coat onto her.

"_A-arigatou..*sniff* *sniff*" she said then continued. "I'm lost. Nii-chan, can you help me?"_

Then, she stared at me. I can see her closely now. My eyes widened_. She looks…she looks...her eyes….she looks just like Buttercup…_

_Must I help?_

"_Nii-chan?"_

"_Ah. Why don't you stay at our house? It's warm there." I said._

Then she nods.

_Ah! Stupid ME! _Why'd I do it again? *sigh* _No need to panic Butch (I say to myself). I'll just drop her to the police office in the morning. Now, she can just rest._

"You can sit here.." I placed a chair near the fireplace. "So you won't get co-what? Where is she?"

"*sniff* I want this chair!" She said trying to carry the sofa.

"No no..let me handle tha—" I was interrupted.

"Are you telling me that I'm little and weak?" She pouted.

"That's not very polite…" I said.

"Ah..gomenasai, nii-chan.." She mumbled then continued. "It's just because you're saying like I'm too weak…and I don't want that."

"I'm not saying your weak in fact you are strong…..Wow.. You lifted the sofa." I was amazed.

"Woah! Watch out!" I quickly helped her. I tossed away the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"ITAI!" She whined. "My hands hurt bad…"

"See…don't do stuff like that again.." I concluded. "Now let me see your hands."

"It's fine just a little red" I said.

"It's because I am strong nii-chan!" She said proudly. "It didn't even hurt me!"

"Yeah…right…like you were whining a while ago…" I grinned.

She just pouted.

"By the way, what's your name little girl?" I asked.

She looks questioned. Then, thinks for her name. Thinks?

"I don't know.." She stared at me. "I don't know…."

"Huh?" I was questioned too. "Do you have an amnesia?"

"Amnesia?" She asked too.

"Ah, I mean….Don't you remember things related to you and your family?", I asked.

"No… I don't know! MOU~ Stop asking me nii-chan! I don't want to—my head hurts!" She pouted again.

_*Sigh* Now, how will I find her parents? I can't be with her too long….she might end up…end up…..*sigh*_


	3. Chapter 3

Not long before my brothers have awakened with our noise.

"URUSAI!" they both said.

"Oh. You're awake." I said softly.

Then, they notice a figure beside me.

"Hey, who's that?" Brick asked and it somewhat kind of in an angry way.

She run to my back and got a hold of my shirt.

"Hey, back off. She's just lost and looking for a shelter." I replied.

"Now *yawns* what are we going to do, genius." Brick added.

"Simple. We just need to take her to the police office tomorrow." I said.

"It is tomorrow dummy… *yawns*" Brick muttered.

"What's your name?" Boomer tried to talk to her.

"I don't know." She pouted.

"What? Now how are we going to find her parents or know where she lives?" Brick raised his voice.

"Calm down! Will you?" I said. "I'll think of way…."

"Look at the time. We still need to sleep. Where is she gonna—" Boomer's question was interrupted.

"I wanna sleep nii-chan." She said sleepy and about to close her eyes but she tried not to.

"Sleep." Boomer continued.

"She'll sleep on our bed." I said.

"No way am I sleeping on the floor!" Brick stated.

"Well, find another place…" I said then continued "….because you're weak that you can't stand the pain." I said hiding my grin.

"What? Me? A weakling? No way!" Brick said proudly. "We'll see!" Then he grabbed some bedding and slept, even though he's uncomfortable with it.

We all slept that night.

The old clock tic tocks again.

*YAWN* I look at it and it shows me an 8:30 am.

"Can we go now?" the girl asked.

"You're already awake?" I replied. "Ugh...yeah we'll go after we change our clothes."

She just nodded then smiled.

"Hey, wake up." I startled my brothers.

"I'm already awake since I can't sleep properly at all." Brick murmured then gives us a loud yawn.

Then, I saw Boomer getting up but then he nod off.

"GET UP!" Brick grumped at Boomer. "So, we can get this over with."

Then, we change our clothes while she plays with the action figures…._Oh No_…_not those…_

Then I heard Brick shouted. "NEVER TOUCH THOSE!" Then, he grabbed all the toys.

The little girl wanted to cry but she hesitated. Instead, she sits in a corner but I notice she's scared.

I calmed her down and we all went outside to go to the police station.

At that point, she enjoys seeing the outside, even though it's very cold. And we're also in time when a parade goes by. We stopped for a couple of minutes to watch. She's sure very happy about it. I can't just help smiling too when she smiles.

We passed by some store where you can play games, too. Also, in time there was an event there that that could ever defeat the high score can play free this day. Plus, it needs two players. I wanted to play too but there's a quest we must do first but then, I noticed that she wanted to play so badly. And there were my brothers to drooling over the game stations. I had no choice but to buy some tickets. Luckily, we have some coins left. Then, my brothers tried to win the event price but they didn't. Then, I felt someone pulling my shirt.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"I wanna play that with you nii-chan!" She exclaimed.

She's pointing at the game where you win the event price.

"Oh—okay…" I said.

She drags me in front of that thing and puts token in it.

It was sure fun playing with her. We were both laughing we didn't know we have defeated the high score.

"Haha….okay let's go." I grabbed her hand but she resisted.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "We beat the high score!"

"Hey, kid! You're not so bad after all!" Brick laughed.

"But we need to- " I was startled.

"Oh please… don't give me this maturity thing going on to you! I know you want to play! And DUDE it's once in a lifetime for this to happen!" Brick exclaimed.

"For you I guess..." I whispered to myself then say to him. "….Okay, but it must not last long."

We spent our time playing, eating and laughing mostly. Then, when I look at the time it's already that late. And it's because it's so great when she's around me. I think I'm forgetting the tragic experience I had. I slowly realize that I'm really that happy! Actually, I forgot the feeling of being happy…It's so warm and all… I want to stay like this…BEING HAPPY ALWAYS. I mustn't let it go….Yes, that's right. I won't let her go….. She must stay with me… I don't want to lose this feeling nor her… I don't want to lose something important to me EVER…..


	4. Chapter 4

Not long before my brothers have noticed the time.

"Oh, look at the time!" Boomer said and a little bit tired. "Well we need to get going."

"Oh…wait…she's still having fun." I reasoned.

Brick raised a brow. "I thought you want this to get over it sooner. So, let's go!"

"I know! It's just that….she reminds me of someone. Just wait a little bit." I slightly raised my voice a little.

Then, I saw her came close to me with those woozy eyes and bored look on her face.

"I'm tired! I wanna go home!" She scowled and keeps pulling my shirt.

"Listen." I told her. "We can't take you there yet."

"What?" Brick glared.

I glared back at him. Then, told the little girl "It's because it's getting dark and even if we take you there, we don't have enough information to find your parents." Clearly she wasn't listening and keep pulling my shirt and saying 'I wanna go home.'

"I didn't say my parent's home. What I meant was your home!" She said grumpily because I think that she's really tired playing.

"Fine, let's go." Boomer said and Brick just nodded.

We head to our home and found nothing but us entering. She jumped in our bed and took a nap or sleep I think. Before she could close her eyes I told her "Be awake when it's dinner." I just saw her head nodded. After a couple of minutes, she was soundly asleep.

"Hey, are you planning for her to stay forever!" Brick asked furiously.

I glared at him and told him calmly. "Why not?"

He just stared at me angrily and started his meal.

"Heh." I snarled.

"Sheesh…. You're beginning to be soft you know." He said sarcastically.

.

"Shut up." I told him and ignore what he had said.

I went to the bedside and tried to disturb the little girl's sleep. "Hey, let's eat." I told her and after that she woke up and started to walk to the table. _Wow that was fast…_ "By the way, what should we call you?"

"Uhhh…eto…" She muttered with sleepy eyes. "Whatever you want nii-chan…"

"Oh…okay." I said and gave her dinner. "That would be hard…"

"Ah! I got it!" She exclaimed and she's shockingly very active. Also, she climbed on the table then pointed her forefinger at the ceiling…rather the roof… since I forgot we don't have a ceiling. Then shouted "*I-CHI-BAN~!".

"Uh… I don't think that'll suit you." I just smiled but it kind of ticked me off.

"Eh… but I'm number one!" She was furious about it.

I suddenly suggested. "How about Kaoru…?"

"Hmmm…. I thought I heard that name before…" She said forgetting the Ichiban thing she talked about earlier. "Kaoru…. Kaoru…" She said while keeping an eye at her dinner and about to munch it. "Oh okay…. I'll go with that." She smiled and gobbled up her meal.

That thought made me think too…. _Kaoru_… _Where did I hear that name anyway_…?

Then I saw her face was lethargic again but still have energy to eat dinner and "OISHI!" she cried out.

I saw the two of my brothers whispering to each other and their grinning turned into snickers while looking at us… but I just overlooked them.

We all finished our dinner and in several minutes we slept in but before that I heard Brick cried out to Kaoru because she was still noisy "Be DEAD to the world!" Kaoru just pulled out her tongue to him "I know what that means! I'm not an average little kid." She said proudly.

"Just shut it and be dead." Brick doze off.

And as for Boomer he's already asleep. I just smiled and slept.

A couple of minutes have passed on when I heard a knock on the door. "Who could have possibly –?" I paused and deduced that it's… _"Mojo? Is that you?"_ I wanted to scream that but that would be mortifying for me if it's not him but who could it be other than Mojo or is it…

The knock even got strident. I was irritated and said a loud. "Who's that?"

They eventually woke up from their slumber. I can hear a _Huh? What? Who? Or a 'Shut up'. _

"We are from the Adoption Academy." The man said. Then, a woman continued "Please, come with us. We will take care of you and give you luxurious things…"

"LIARS!" I blurted out. "We will never come to your aid!"

"If you're not going to let us in, we will force ourselves in there." Another man uttered. "So, we'll ask this again for the last time…"

"I said NO! And there's NO WAY you will get us!" I ejaculated while trying to obstruct the door from opening.

"What? Them again?" Brick was startled but already gained consciousness from what's happening.

"Oh, are they sending better one's now?" Boomer said in a haughty way.

Adoption Academy. Them. In short, it's an academy rather a boarding school for orphans. Plus, their name is lame...really. If they just made an organization like this at least they must give cooler names. Ugh… never mind that. They keep blocking our way of living. I don't care that I don't have any parents. I can live by myself. I don't care if MY life is in a wrong way. I don't CARE! I want to be free! I don't want to be separated from my brothers including her. If they take us, I don't know what will happen… And I don't want to think about it. Also, they would make fake names out of us… and some papers that have our names… It's like we are being monitored. I don't want that.

"UHA~! What's happening?" She muttered with those somnolent eyes.

"Ugh…" I was speechless and couldn't answer her but gladly Boomer had saved me or made it worse. He said to her "We were playing a game!"

_A game in the middle of the night! Just great Boomer…_

"Game?" She questioned.

_I guess she didn't notice…_

"Here, you hide here for a sec." He took her to a spot where she could hide and won't see us. Then, Boomer squinted at us giving us an I-got-it-under-control signal.

She didn't mind it. She closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep again. Brick found some earplugs, which I don't know where it came from, and stuffed it in her ears.

_It was a good idea for her not to be disturbed._

"Well, hope he did…" I whispered to myself then smirked. "This time… we won't see any of them again."


	5. Chapter 5

The door cracked open and three figures showed up – two men and a woman. The other guy was wearing darker shade of color than the others. They were dressed–… _What the heck are they wearing!_

They were covered in a silver shell like metal or maybe it was just a cloth. Well, they weren't in an egg like costume. It covers their whole body and it was emitting some bluish glow. The gear was based on their details that you could easily spot their genders. I'm no perv or what. Don't mind that. I'm just saying that their suits are like on those movies where their hands evolve as weapons and such. Oh yeah, that's right robots or androids whatever you call it…

And I was right…

"What the heck?..." I heard brick mumbled as we saw the man, who was darker than the other, transforms his two hands into two very big cleavers and his eyes were glowing white. The woman had a long and thin sword, which we hadn't noticed where it came from, placed on her hand. The other was just glowing more than the others… I don't know why but it looks like it's charging.

I quickly searched for something useful but all I can find is an umbrella. _Well, it could be useful…_

Brick found a long broken pipe. _Lucky for him…_

And Boomer… _Where'd he go?_

_Oh no… _He charged at the man who was glowing but the man dodges quickly and smacked Boomer at his stomach. I heard him groan but he did not let go. He smacked the head of the man but only hurt his hand and his pride.

I saw Brick rushed to aid our brother while I fought with the man who has two cleavers. Brick smacked the pipe at the guy and ending up with a crushed pipe.

The man swung his cleavers at me and if I hadn't seen it coming I would've been dead. I dodged and blocked his cleavers with the umbrella. I tried to push it but then it broke. I quickly jumped. Then saw Brick was already fighting with the woman and he was badly injured. I found a stone and threw it to her. No use. She caught it and crumpled it like a paper.

Boomer was in pain. He struggles in the arms of the glowing guy. I dashed to Boomer but a cleaver rushed near my face.

I was glad he did that. I quickly ran to the cleaver and tried to grab it. Then, there's a problem. I can't carry it. It's too heavy.

The man said "Now, will you come with us?"

I put up an angry face and said a loud "NO!"

With great force, I threw it randomly. It reached the hands of the glowing guy. I saw the hands were cut but not bleeding. Wires came out of it and other stuff. Boomer was hyperventilating. Glad it wasn't too late.

Another cleaver slashed near my stomach. It wasn't cut deep but it was bleeding. I started to fight him with my strength but it was hopeless.

"Face it kid. You're no match for us." He vaunted.

I was nearing to collapse but then I saw Brick and Boomer still struggling to fight. _No… I must not lose…_

"ARGH!" I shouted as I punched his stomach so hard that my hand bled.

It worked. My hand passed through his stomach to his back. I was shocked of course. Then, I briskly took back my hand.

I was amazed. I didn't know I had strength left.

I saw his stomach torn open. _My hand did that?_ And immediately the bluish glow was gone.

I turned to Brick and he was still fighting with that woman. And Boomer was fighting with the armless guy. I was wrong. The armless guy changed the part of his hand, which was cut, into machine guns that encircled his hands. He set Boomer running.

I dashed to help him but he was faster than I am. Plus, what he did was he kicked the bullets with his shoes and reflected it back. But it only damaged the guns. Then he changed it into cannon like weapon. It released blue lasers that we had to run and find something useful. I grabbed the dead guy's body hoping the suit would reflect the lasers. Luckily, it did. It reflected and blew the guy outside and it nearly destroyed the house.

We charged to the woman and helped Brick. "Are you okay?" I heard Boomer questioned him. "Do I look okay?" He said with sarcasm.

The woman started to attack us. We dodged it but when we started to launch an attack, Brick stopped us and said "No, this is my fight. I need to finish it." Boomer was about to say something but I stopped him. "It's his pride."

Boomer just nodded and we just sat down to rest a bit. After all, we are tired.

Brick then grabbed a piece of wood and smacked it at her head. And again, nothing happened.

The woman punched him in the face and he was upset but gained balanced and charged himself towards her. He was pushing her so hard that the woman didn't notice the sharp edge of a metal at her back. It hit her then Brick shouted blissfully "Hah! Not so clever now!"

Then the bluish glow was gone afterwards.

"It's over…, right?" Boomer assured. "It's over!"

We all clasped our hand at each other.

But then… A large boom came out from our side.

"W-wha–?" I stuttered.

Then, we saw the other guy was still alive and was fast approaching us.

"Quickly!" I said as I grabbed the huge cleaver and they followed.

We lifted it in time and it stroke the man. It cut him into half. We were happy but then there was something in him that was blinking.

_A…. a bomb?_ Then I heard it said. "Self-destruct countdown begins. 5."

4.

"N-no!" I screamed as I run towards Kaoru. _She must escape!_

3.

_K-kaoru! _I saw the earphones fell down the floor.

2.

"_Wake up!" _I was still running to her when I saw a pink light.

1.

BOOM! A huge explosion eradicated the place.


	6. Chapter 6

_BRRIIINNNGGGG! _

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

The school bell buzzed as students flew out of their classrooms like wild birds that got free after years of waiting.

_Finally, school's over. _I head to the room Miyako was in. She wore her hair the usual way but it's a bit longer than last time. It curled up just below her shoulder. Her cutest smile was plain on her face. Clearly, she was talking to a guy.

"I'm sorry but I have to borrow her for a while." I cut their conversation – whatever it is.

"Ah! Sure." The boy said waving his hand directly at her. "Well, I think I'll call this a day. Bye."

Miyako smiled and waved back at him. "What is it, Momoko-chan?"

"Umm… Powerpuff stuff? I dunno but we have got to go to the lab." I grabbed her hand and took her off.

"A-ah… Matte!" Luckily, she grabbed her purse before I took her off.

We both made it to the lab stifling.

"W-why… did… we… run?" She said stopping to each word to breathe.

"I…. I don't know." I said while trying to get more oxygen.

"Oh, so you're here." Seemingly tired, professor walked to us while cleaning his glasses.

"I'll explain everything. But first, give us some air and let us relax." I forced myself to the couch with Miyako following me.

"Oh." Professor sat across me and wore his newly cleaned glasses. "Of course."

Last night, I sneaked out in my house and tired to get some air. By 'getting some air', I meant was I transformed into Blossom to cherish the moment with Kaoru. Even though we mostly fought all the time but we were friends. She's already a part of me. And that part is very stubborn that wouldn't detach from me. But I wanted that stubbornness. So, I flew and flew then spotted Mojo's old house. And there I saw everything from their fight to the explosion. Well, not the explosion. I predicted it by seeing the blinking and counting down device in that robot. And when I saved the girl before that happened I flew so high that I didn't see it. And when I got back, I only saw a crater. After that, I directly flew to Professor's lab and left her there. And I promise professor to explain things this day.

"So, what's this all about?" Miyako started the conversation.

"Oh, well. I found this girl–" I stopped and turned to professor. "Where is she anyway?"

"She slept just minutes before you came." He said scratching his head. "You know how kids need energy to –"

'_Pfft…' _It was obvious that I'm trying not to burst out laughing. So, he cleared his throat and said "Well, this is the first time I've handled a kid like that…" He looked at a room then, back at us. "She's so different from Ken."

Miyako giggled. "So, that's her room. And you adopted her?"

"Oh no, well, I don't know but not yet, maybe." He stood up and pressed some buttons. "She can't remember anything – her address, her family and her own name."

Then, there popped the current video in her room. And there she is sleeping innocently as a child would be.

"Why is there…?" My question was cut off and professor resumed. "Cameras? You said you saved her, right? Then, she might be endangered and it would be better if we can survey her."

"Oh, I was getting to that." I rethink what happened back then. "She wasn't even included in the battle."

"Battle?" Miyako looked worried and I nodded.

"She was tucked in a place where she couldn't easily be seen. And if it wouldn't for my wary eyes–" They gave me a we-don't-care-about-that look and I resumed. "Okay, but no asking when I summarize."

They moved their head in agreement.

"What I did was I peeked into Mojo's house. Then, there I saw the ruffs fighting with three robots, I think. And that's when I saw her. After that, while they were taking out the third guy, they realized that a bomb was planted in him or in it. Then, I got all my senses back and saved the girl." After saying this, I craved for water or something to satisfy my thirst. I looked at them and they looked all quizzical and before they could say anything I quickly said "Questions later. Can I have some water?"

I gulped the whole glass of cold water and slammed the glass. "Sorry, it's just I'm very tired rethinking what happened."

"Oh, that's okay there's no harm done." He mentioned.

Then, a full load of questions was thrown to me.

"The Rowdyruff boys got into a BIG trouble?"

"Who were their enemies?" "I don't know."

"What do they look like?" "Err… My action figures…?"

"What did they wanted?" "….?"

"Do they want her?" "No, I don't–"

"Or the Rowdyruffs?" "I don't know!"

"Geez! One question at a time! I'm not some kind of computer to process all of that! I'm not one of them." I inhaled deeply and exhaled with contentment. "Okay, let's be calm and ask me one question at a time."

"We're sorry, Momoko. It's just I figured it would be funny." He muttered and cleared his throat. "But I'm really interested about those robots you were talking about."

"Yeah…" Miyako smiled in agreement. "But really."

I shook my head in annoyance. "Well, that's it. That's what happened."

"Any clues whoever they are?" Professor questioned.

"Well, let me think." I thought for a moment laying my eyes in the room. I saw a somewhat kind of a badge. "Ah! That's right. There's something on their chest, like a badge. And I saw two letters: 'AA'. Those were letters which are readable."

"AA." Professor thought for a moment. "What could possibly the meaning…?"

Not long before I noticed Miyako using the internet. "What are you doing? Oh." Then, I noticed she was searching for the 'AA'. Professor followed me and leaned in to see what was happening. The things that popped in relation to the 'AA' she was searching were no use. It was clearly irrelevant. So, she kept scrolling down and clicking the next to see other things relevant to 'AA' but my eyes widened for what flashed in the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I forgot to put this on my previous chappies~**

**Disclaimer: **Usual disclaimer applies...

Oh and remember updates on my profile just don't ask why.

* * *

><p>"Wha-what the?" I closed my eyes shut. "C-close the window! Rather the browser!"<p>

No use. She was screaming too. Professor quickly closes the browser. "Girls, forget what you saw." He said nervously.

"Miyako, it's okay. This stuff always happens." I tried to calm her down and whispered to myself. "Well, not to me. Stupid search engines."

She calmed down and said "But it doesn't always happen to me, just now."

I giggled a bit. "Okay, well, I think we shouldn't let the internet do the thinking."

And we all laughed that off.

"Disturbance"

_Huh? What was that?_ "Did you hear something?" I asked.

"Huh? No." Miyako looked confused. "Eh? Don't tell me you can hear ghosts?"

"No, it's not that." A sweat dropped from my forehead. _There is no way I could hear ghosts… _

"Or maybe she's…" Professor looked at the screen where we can see the little girl sleeping. "…talking in her sleep? Not only we can see her from here but also hear the sounds inside that room."

"By the way, couldn't you just take a picture of her and get some information by searching images that matches hers, stuff like that, just like in the movies?" I said while looking at the screen. Not taking my eyes off. Maybe, she'll say it again. I didn't get the word entirely.

"Yes. I already did. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any." He paused and continued. "When I asked the staff in some of the adoption centers and the orphanage, they said they weren't any children lost. So, I concluded that she had a family. Then, I contacted the police for these reasons but they said it would take long because they're busy with something more important than this."

"But this is– " I stopped, not looking at the screen anymore but to professor. Then, I saw him nod.

"I know but we can't go telling this to everyone –yet. Imagine if we told them what you saw. They would panic. Now go and fetch clues for me, will you?" He smiled then pushed a button and a window popped from the screen. The part where the explosion took place was seen, Mojo's place.

"Of course!" Me and Miyako nodded to each other and both of us transformed into our respective Powerpuff forms. And we dashed to the door and flew outside the lab.

"Be careful!" Professor shouted and I saw him waved his hands at us.

We darted through the open sky and slowly made a stop to the area. "Wow. I barely recognized the place." Bubbles said while her gaze was fixed on the side of the area while pointing it. "The explosion was not that big though."

We flew down to recover some clues or anything that is useful in this situation. We landed on the side of the wreckage. And I turned to Bubbles when she said "Oh, it was a huge explosion indeed."

"Right." I spun around trying to find some clues but then we were surrounded by a bunch of cameras that flashes light directly on our iris. _Gulp… This is gonna take for a while…_

"Do you have any ideas of what happened?" A reporter snapped at us with a hint of accusation. "No. I don't know. We just got here." I couldn't help it but I think I must not say the truth for now. "Excuse me." I said while pushing through the crowd. Luckily, there were police officers who blocked the reporters.

"Don't worry, Powerpuff girls. We won't overlook things here." A man who's around his twenties – well, he seemed to be – approached us with a genuine smile on his face. "My men will take charge of this event. Rather, we will assist you."

"I know what cops do." I smiled back and it quickly faded when he responded.

"Oh, I'm not a cop, miss. You see, we are better than policemen." He cleared his throat then almost automatically people who was at his back swiftly lined up in his back. "These trained people are from Eoruclo."

"Yuru-what?" I shook my head then asked again. "What do you do? Or rather what can they do?"

"I expected you to ask that." Then he walked right pass through his men. "These are highly professional armed men trained from every master that you may encounter here in the city. Since, these people are citizens of this town."

"We are what you call 'secret agents'." He triumphantly opened his mouth which looks like a big smile that reveals his snow-colored incisors. "I believe that these will be confidential between us. Plus the mayor ordered us to be _part_ of this investigation."

"Yes. Yes! Partners?" I didn't hesitate and tried to shake his hand. He shook back and I smiled and assumed "Don't worry about us. I'm–_We_ are _very_ good at keeping secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Panting and puffing, two figures showed running in the woods. They looked as if they were running away from something or _someone_. The other figure was smaller than the other one. Moonlight beamed through the woods that caught the face of the small figure that tripped over a root. "Ow!" He cried out. It was Brick with his hair now colored rust because of the shadows. He no longer wears his jacket only his t-shirt that was torn slightly on the edge. "Shh." The other figured hushed as his face were covered in shadows. Assuming his height was the height for an average 15 or 16 year old boy."Not so loud. They'll hear us." His voice was matured and has a slight calm tone. He leaned to get a hold of Brick. Carrying him in a bride-style kind of way which humiliates him a lot, they took off in a flash not turning back and not knowing where they are.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Brick screeched as he was struggling to get free.

"Ugh. Would you settle down? Persevere for a while, if you want to survive." The voice was now intense with annoyance but still it sounded calm.

"Oh, so you think you're all smarty pants now? Just because you're –" Brick said with sarcasm and stopped because he was interrupted by a quick response.

"Don't you want us to live on?" He was now irritated and halted to a tree. And he dropped Brick. "Or do _you _want to stay here and suffer of what may the consequences be? I am _sure _that they were angry or enraged by our escape. And who knows what they will do to our brother."

"Fine." He finally agreed and he said it not looking directly at his eyes.

"Fine then." He got up and reached his hand. "Now, can you run fast?"

Brick shrugged.

"Then, I'll carry you." He squinted at Brick then he just nodded in agreement.

Then, he carried Brick across the woods, ignoring the fact that he was exhausted and injured by the clutches of tiny twigs.

Within matter of minutes they were out in the woods. And they were approaching the nearby city or village. But by the looks of it, it must be a city. Only then, the face of the taller figure was clear. He had a blue crystal eyes that sparkled when the moonlight hits it and soft blonde hair hanging below his ears. There's a hint of calmness in his eyes that is very familiar.

No doubt. It was Boomer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>"His name is Tsukunde Kino."<p>

Blossom stretched her arms with a long yawn. "He said he'll support us with the case. And do you know that he holds an army—well, it looked like an army—of spies? That's so cool!"

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, also he was such a great help! And we both worked with them." Both girls squealed while holding each other's hand and jumping.

"Yes. I've heard about him. The mayor hired him to prove that he was not a careless mayor…" Professor saw the girls' look on their faces, grinning with sweatdrops on their heads. "…And to eradicate the evil here faster."

"Wow, that's so deep" Blossom uttered satirically. "So deep that I doubt the mayor said that!"

"It wasn't that deep." Bubbles insisted.

"Please, pay respect to the mayor." Professor urged.

"Sorry." Blossom said shyly. "It's getting late. I think."

"Oh, it's okay. You have done quite enough for this day." Professor smiled. "You can rest now."

"Oh, tha–?" Blossom was cut off, when she was about to say 'thanks', by the doorbell.

And it rang again.

"Who could it be?" Bubbles asked nervously. "It's already late…"

Then, professor pushed some buttons and a large window popped in front of them. Two boys were seen. "Hey, that's…" Blossom's eyebrows narrowed but then relaxed when something popped in her mind, a Witness. "That's Brick!" She didn't know what made her happy, the thought of having witness or knowing that he lived and he was safe… for now.

Then, the taller figure moved. He waved his hands at the camera and his mouth was moving. Suddenly, Bubbles spoke. "P-please open up. Help…" Then, she turned to look at Professor and Blossom. "They need help."

"That's a witness. Please, let them in, Professor." Blossom then looked up to professor.

"I'm right on it." He pushed a button and some kind of secret keypad appeared on his left. Then, again pressed some buttons and the gate were opened.

* * *

><p>Brick gulped down the warm milk professor gave. After that, he gorged the pantries presented on the table. "You must be famished." Brick leaned and chomped a pantry before nodding.<p>

Professor looked at the screen, which lets him see the girls going home, until he couldn't see them anymore. He turned to look at the adolescent across him. "You seem very familiar."

The teenager chuckled and eyed professor in the eyes with his cool blue eyes. He cupped his hand to wipe his face and faced professor again. "Well, who do you think I am?" His lips formed into a slight grin.

"No, it couldn't be." Professor scratched his forehead. He looked at the teen again and he saw him nodded. "But how?"

"I have no idea too." Professor was surprise by the way he spoke. It was matured and had a hint of calmness and the 'idiot tone' of his was detached. Then, Boomer smiled then said "Can we—uh—stay here for a while?" He nodded to Brick then added "We need a place to crash unto."

"Oh, yes. I will show you to your rooms." Then, he looked at Brick. "When he finished eating."

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Kaoru watched as the cameras turned left to right. Then, moved rapidly to the other corner where she would not be seen by the cameras. Then she smirked mischievously while turning her head side by side, making sure no one notices or sees her. She walked with her arms embracing the wall, trying not to be caught in the cameras. And she stopped.<p>

"We can't just stay here you know."

She raised an eyebrow when she figured that the voice was familiar. "Brick onii-chan…" She muttered and peeked. It was a small room where there is one bathroom mirror, a sink and a cup filled with toothbrushes and toothpastes on top of it.

"Uh-huh." She looked up to the person next to Brick. He was brushing his teeth. Then he spit and wiped his face with a small towel. "I know but we need some allies."

"Plus, we cannot face them alone. We need to rest to save Butch. Now put these on." The person tried to dress Brick up but he hesitated. He pulled the clothes then snapped at him. "I can do it! Don't treat me as a little child!"

The person chuckled. "Oh, but you _are_ a child." Then looked at the mirror and quickly turned as if someone was staring.

Then, quickly as she could be, she sprinted towards her room. Then, she locks the door and tucks herself in her bed.

"Nii-chan's in trouble. Big trouble." She mumbled then got up. "No. I should not be afraid. I'm nii-chan's family too!" Then, she got a huge bag and walked slyly towards the refrigerator. When she opened it, she felt a cool breeze washed over her face. Then, she pulled some biscuits and other edible stuff out and plunge them all inside the bag. She dragged the bag filled with sweets, food and liquids with her.

Crafty as usual, she slipped into a narrow hole, attempting to be free. She backed away from the hole, the only pathway that leads outside, and threw the bag outside. Then she slipped again through the hole but she was stuck. "N-no…" She muttered almost wanted to cry. And she found a root and grabbed a hold of it and she squeezed herself through and got out. "Yes!"

Then, she looked where the outside was and her eyes widen. "J-jungle?" And she gulped and squeezed the sling of the bag. "I'm not afraid! I'm going to rescue onii-chan!" And she darted through the dangerous woods of the city. It is perilous not because of Fuzzy but much more is in there. Rebels. A dangerous and misunderstood individuals—or are they?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Butch crouched under a huge tree. When he noticed no one were following him, he inhaled deeply and let out a relief. And he rested his back on its trunk continuing to breathe more oxygen. And he got up ready to sprint to the woods again or maybe find something edible. Then, he heard a wood snapped. And another.<p>

The sound was coming closer now. He backed himself with the trunk and glanced to where he could hear the sound. Then, he looked again. Staring intensely at the bushes, a hand reaches over to his back.

* * *

><p>The alarm sounded just when the little girl slipped out of professor's lab. "No. How could she–?" Professor darted his fingers on the keypad. "Hmm…" Then, screens popped revealing every angle where Kaoru was spotted. Then, the last window shows where she had escaped. "I shouldn't have overlooked that hole."<p>

"Wh-what's happening?" Boomer asked cautiously eyeing the doorways and windows. "Did they—our enemies—track us down?"

"No, it's not that. It's much worse." Professor looked at him with a worried face. "The little girl is gone. I can't track her anymore. Could you—?"

Boomer grabbed a coat and rested it on him. "I will go and look for her she must not have gone so far." He smiled then disappeared into the darkness.

"I hope they'll be alright." Professor muttered. "Brick must be sleeping right now." Then he turned of the wailing alarm.

The night was once quiet again.

—

Butch turned around, eyes wide in shock.

"Onii-cha—!" She was about to shout out loud when Butch put his hand on her mouth.

"Shh!" He spun around and heaved a sigh. Then, he gave her a relief look. "I'm very happy you're safe and unharmed!"

"We are supposed to be quiet, right?" She tittered and spun around too and asked "Who are you hiding from? I'll protect you."

Butch laughed that one off. And Kaoru leaned to him and whispered. "I'm serious."

"Ah." Butch turned his head at his side. His face was bright red.

"And I brought some goodies." She smiled and grabbed a loot of biscuits. "Here."

"T-thanks." Then, they heard twigs snapped and crushed leaves. The sound was coming closer. "We gotta go."

Butch grabbed her hand and they disappeared into the woods leaving no trail.

And a figure showed up with a worried expression. Boomer. "Well, no sign of her." Then he sprinted to the woods opposite to the direction of the two. "Where is she? I hope she's safe."

* * *

><p>"W-we'll stay here first." Butch ordered while catching his breath. "Are you cold?"<p>

"Y-yeah." She said hugging herself to keep her warm.

Butch removed his jacket then place it on Kaoru. "Arigatou…" She smiled then frowned. "How about you?"

"I'm used to these kinds of weather." He sat at the nearby tree and nestled himself. "You can sit beside me."

Kaoru instantly sit beside him and looked where his gaze were at. The stars.

"Kawaii, ne." He suddenly said.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "It's pretty."

"Why can't we just build a bonfire?" She asked changing the subject. The thought of stars were somewhat related to her. It was something… like her trademark. And she ignored the thought for her head aches when she thinks deeply.

"They may track us down with its smoke." He said wisely. "And what are you doing here?"

"I sneaked out." She said triumphantly. "I sneaked out of the white man's lab."

"White man?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. The man who wears a lab coat." She eyed him while speaking.

"Oh, that's maybe professor." He concluded and snapped. "Why did you come here? You're safer there!"

"But I want to rescue you." She said still eyeing him.

"And how did you know I needed to be rescued? And I don't even need to be rescued." He said with a grin. "I'm strong and wise you know."

"I heard Brick onii-chan and the older person with him talk about you." Then, she turned to gaze at the stars again. "I know you're stronger than you look but not stronger than an adult nor wiser."

"Hey, you have a pretty good brain." He said grinning.

"Plus, if they would have gone to rescue you. I couldn't come because they won't let me." She said as a matter-of-factly. "Wow. I never thought I could think all of that."

"Well, it surprised me too especially the first part."

Then they both laugh. And the laugh echoed through the woods. Or was it other people who were laughing. Deep into the forest, where there is a city like place. People are laughing and others are playing. It was peaceful until… Until, a young girl pushed a button. And a buzzing alarm sent the birds flying into the sky. "Time for training."

Then, from the other side of the woods, both little children doze off while Kaoru's head resting on Butch's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

"Urgh…" Butch groaned as the sound of footsteps rose to a crescendo. "Why won't they leave us alone?" He wondered aloud.

"H-hey…" He nudged Kaoru but she was dead to the world.

The sound was approaching fast. He had no options but to carry her. "Okay, I've carried a huge cleaver before…." He tried to carry her on his back but instantly fell to his knees. "…along with my brothers." He tried again but he couldn't stand up. _Great…_

"No… I can't leave her here…"

"Hey!" Someone called up. "There's something moving there!"

"Argh!" Butch shouted. Miraculously, he found strength inside him to carry her but he have to run fast as he could. He could no longer feel his feet.

_Huff… _"Haa…" Boomer spun around while catching his breath. "I know someone's been here… W-where—?"

He was cut off when he saw two figures running. _Is it them?_ Still, those individuals might be them so he continued running towards the two figures that looks like jumping but it must have been his eyes playing with him.

_They're still catching up!_

With a worried look, Butch struggles and endures the pain from his back and feet. _I'm gonna die…_

"Oof!" He tumbled but still protecting Kaoru from injuries. "Ugh…"

"Uh…huh?" Kaoru mumbled as she open her eyes. Then, she came to her senses when Butch saw her and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so…" She murmured and smiled. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"We have got to go now." Butch said nervously and turned his head to the direction where someone has been following them. There he saw an individual but can't recognize because it was dark. "He's coming!"

And they both headed west of the individual whose following them.

Passing a huge moldy boulder, he spotted the two figures came in a cave. He briskly ran to the entrance of the cave. He was glad he could still see their shadows with the little light in the cave. He chased the shadows to where it was going. Then, a bright moonlight blazed upon him. He had to cover his eyes.

"Ack!" Butch complained and that put them into a stop.

"What happened?" She said and seemed worried. "What?"

"N-nothing…" He cleared his throat and gripped his wounded arm. "Nothing."

"…but…" Kaoru insisted and tried to look at the wound. Butch immediately swung his arm back. "Let's go." He said.

Again, they both run erratically.

"Whoa!" Boomer exclaimed with amazement.

In front of him was a lake filled with sparkling water. _Oh wait… _Those were the fireflies dancing on the water. It looks like there were no live creatures in it. And with a tinge of somewhat cliché there was a marvelous moon that enlightened the place. The dews on the peridot-colored grass were like sparkling little gems. The place is a small meadow. "Beautiful…"

"W-wait!" He snapped. "Where are those—?" And he was cut off.

"Argh!" He stomped his feet on the ground. "DAMN!"

Two monkeys flinging through the trees and quietly disappeared out of no where.

"How come I've tracked down monkeys?" He said angrily. "Just great…"

He was exhausted for nothing.

While moving forward, they both found a huge boulder which they easily passed through. Then, they spotted another thing. A cave.

"Ha..Hide here." Butch demanded. "I'll distract them or something. Just hide here and don't go outside until I come back, alright?"

"O-okay...but how can you..?"

"I'll manage something. Just be safe and I promise I'll come back." He smiled and ran away from the cave. She could still see him taunting the coming men then he disappeared.

_Gulp… _"It's scary in here." She spun her head around. "Hurry, nii-chan!"

"Huh?" She saw something inside the cave. "Light?"

Kaoru slowly walked towards the light.

"Ah!"

"Ah!" Boomer was shocked and he smiled. "You! Yes! I found you!"

"I saw onii-chan! He was with me!"

"What? Where is he?"

"He's in trouble!"

"No. I mean. Where?"

Kaoru grabbed his hand and led him outside. He was outside when she pointed the place Butch disappeared. "Let's go." Boomer led her outside but she resisted. "C'mon. I need to get you to a safer place. You first."

"But nii-chan will come back here and he said I won't go out until he comes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will be happier when you're in safety." He nodded and present his hand to Kaoru. "Trust me."

"But he will come…"

Boomer turned around and selected some stones. Then, he lined it to be read as 'S A F E'. "There."

"I'm not sure that will…"

"It will." And he whispered. "Hope so." And again, he laid his hand in front of Kaoru.

"Okay." She grabbed it.

"Don't worry. My brother is stronger than you think." He smiled. And they both faded to the other side.

"Gah…"

Butch, soaked with sweat and droplets of blood, ran as fast as he could towards the cave. _I can't… run anymore…_

"No…"

_Haa… Kaoru…_

He was inches away from the sign 'S A F E'. And he collapsed.

"Got you now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

"Thank goodness! They're here."

Professor hurried downstairs to open the gate. With a push on a button, the screen in front of him reveals the gate that opened silently. It was not long for them to reach the door. Professor was waiting there.

"Are you both fine?" He said cautiously. Boomer nodded. Then, Professor turned to Kaoru and kneeled in front of her. "Kaoru-chan, don't do that ever again. You'll be in danger."

"But I'm fine…" She pouted.

"…For now. That was really dangerous little girl. Do not do that again, promise?" Professor scolded.

"Okay. I promise."

"You must be tired. Are you hungry?"

"No." She said sadly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Nii-chan must be waiting for me there…" She whispered with tears covering her eyes but she wiped them off immediately.

"Don't worry. I'll look for him tomorrow he'll be alright. I know he will be." Boomer said to calm her.

"I'll take you to your room. You need to rest." Professor smiled and bowed his head. "You too Boomer. And thank you so much!"

"Oh. No.. no… uhh… I-it's fine Professor. It's the least I could do." He said shyly and bowed to him too.

And Professor bid goodnight to both of them.

"That man is taking this too far." The boy carrying Butch mumbled. With his height and looks, I'd say he's a teenager. "Hey, how come I'm the one carrying this thing!"

"Oh, be quiet." Another young man said. "You're noisy."

"Still, a robot disguised as a little boy? Does he think that we're dumb? In the first place, why would a little boy be in here? Hey! Are you listening?"

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes. "Shut up! And are you forgetting something? There are two of them."

"Well… yeah but… We got one!" He said gleefully. "At least we got one."

"And they call you a genius…" The other one whispered.

"Did you say something?" He said anxiously. "Geez… at least speak up."

"Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"Let's go back." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay. But how about the other one?"

"I'm afraid it's gone. And are you sure they're an 'it'? Look at him. He looks human to me."

"Not on my tracker. And this thing does not betray me." He said then fixed his way of carrying Butch. "Darn. He's heavy!"

"Just stop complaining."

"That's easy for you to say!" He cried out. "A little boy this heavy must have metals in him."

An hour later they reached they're campsite. And it was a huge campsite but it doesn't look like a little campsite. It looks like a little city.

"They're back!" A woman said to the earpiece that hangs on her shoulders. "And got something along with them… Oh, but I think they handled it."

"Alright, open the main road." It was also a voice of a woman only younger yet it sounds powerful.

"We're back!" The boy carrying Butch was saying it in a singsong tone. "Oh… y-you're here…"

He said shyly.

"We brought back something… He might be a spy." The other one said.

"A what? No!" Butch screamed for it was the only thing he could do. He can't even stand up.

"Oh, you're conscious." He said.

"He's bleeding." A 14-year old girl emerged. She quickly grabbed a chair. "Put him here."

"Okay…" He put the boy to the chair looking confused.

"Hey, what are you…?" Butch mumbled.

"Yui, give me that kit." The girl called.

He obeyed eventually and got the first aid kit for her. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Listen. I don't know who you are or what—" He was cut off by the pain. "Ow…"

"Wait you're healing him?" The other one asked.

"Yes."

"Urgh…" Butch, still silently complaining, wants to end this painful treatment.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because he needs it." She said irritated and raising her tone a bit.

The room was silent except for the grumbling of Butch until she was done. "So…" Yui said. "Is he a spy?"

"What?" She questioned. "You aren't sure he's a spy when you brought him here?"

"Told you I'm not…"

"I… uhh…" He looked away and eyed his partner.

"Yuichiro's tracker sent us a signal that he's not human." His partner concluded. "So, we got suspicious."

"I'm not a spy!" Butch protested.

"What was he doing?"

"Uhh…" Yui thought for a second. "He… he was s—"

"I was sleeping!"

"Sleeping…? Yeah. He was sleeping…"

"He was just sleeping? Maybe he's just a lost kid!" She scolded. "Are you?"

"Yeah…" Butch nodded.

"This is just great…" She said looking disappointed.

"We're sorry… We didn't…" He said. "I didn't think at all."

"No. It's okay." She said. "You said he's not human?"

"Well, duh…" Butch mumbled. "Don't you know me?"

"Well, you look like someone…" Yui wondered.

"You're one of those infamous brats!" Yui's partner pointed him.

"Yeah? So what?" Butch glared at him.

"So, that's why…" She concluded. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean…?" Butch asked confused. "Story?"

"Yeah. Why are you lost in this place anyway?"

"I-it's a long story."

"Then, make it short."

"Look, girly. If you know the way out of here, just let me know and I'll go quietly."

"For a little kid, you sound like one of us kid." Yui's partner scoffed.

"I'm not…! I'm 11… just 3 years gap of your age."

"First, you need to tell why you were here in the woods."

"Okay… okay" Butch rolled his eyes and began talking.

"It started when those guys from the Adoption Agencies came."

"Adoption agencies?"

"Yeah. Strange beings. They're not humans." Butch added.

"Liars. That's what they are. Just like their leader. They're not from the Adoption Agencies."

"I thought so, too. As usual, we fought them. We were close to winning until that bomb exploded. And everything went black."

"Continue."

"When I wake up, I heard my brother's scream. I have no idea what they were doing but it sounded bad. Then, I went on a rampage. And helped my brothers escape. And what I know is I've been running away from those guys. When I found myself resting, your friends came running towards me. I thought they were one of them. You're not one of them are you?" He glared.

"No. I despise their creator." She sighed.

"..But I don't know if my brothers really escaped…"

"Wait. There were two of you." Yuichiro confirmed.

"Yes. She's uhh… a friend of mine." Butch added. "I think she found the way out." _That sign… 'S A F E' Me and my brothers used to make those kind of things… _"Or maybe one of my brothers did…"

"That's all."

"It seems that you met our enemies." She said with a smile. "Say. Wanna join us?"

"Your brothers or brother might be there." She stood. "And save them from whatever plan he's up to."

"Who's this 'he'?"

"The Devil."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning…<p>

"Onii-chan, what's your name?" Kaoru asked while slurping her shake.

"Hey, no talking when slurping." Boomer said with a smile.

"But I thought it's no talking while eating?"

"That's the same thing." He said while slicing an apple. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's..."

"Hmn?" Kaoru eyed Boomer.

_Gotta think of a cool name! _Boomer thought. "Shishido Ryuuno."

"Did you just think of your name?" She grinned.

"No. I did not."

"Ah. You're back. No sign of Butch?" Professor asked. Clearly, he just woke up. "Oh, you're awake too." Then, he looked at Kaoru.

"Nope but I think he's alright." Boomer took a bite from the apple. "He's the first one to escape anyway."

"Hey! No talking while eating." Kaoru proudly announced.

"Yes, ma'am!" Boomer chuckled.

"Haa…" Brick yawned.

"Good morning." Professor told him.

"Oh. Ah… morning…" He said scratching his head.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" Kaoru said gladly. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Yeah. Morning." He said gloomily and started picking up a piece of an apple.

"Any minute now the girls will be…" Professor looked at his watch when suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Ah! They're here."

* * *

><p>"Unn…"<p>

"Good Morning!" Yuichiro's face beamed in front of Butch.

"GAH! What the…early in the morning…" He rambled. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a friendly greeting?" He grinned. "Plus, the boss asked me to be your guide here."

"The boss…?" He thought for a second. "Oh, that woman…"

"Hey! Don't call her that!" He eyed Butch with flaring eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Why won't you call her real name?" He argued.

"That's… That's not for you to know and never find out!"

"Oh, fine."

"She prefers to be called Rina…"

"Then, call her that…" He pouted. "Whatever the reason behind it…"

* * *

><p>While Kaoru and Peach went out to play soccer, Professor and the girls talked about the things that were happening and about the investigation.<p>

"Hmm… Kaoru really likes soccer…" Miyako giggled then frowned. "I miss Kaoru…"

"What?" Brick said. "But she's there."

"No, the other one." Miyako said.

"Why? Where was the other one?" Brick said uninterested.

"Oh, she's fine. She's resting in peace now." Momoko said sarcastically.

"Then, why would you miss her so much?" He ironically said. "You should visit her then."

"Brick stop." Boomer said gloomily.

"Why?" He said angrily and murmured. "Changing the subject so suddenly about someone we don't even know…"

"You know her." Boomer said. "I get it now."

"Yes. We are visiting her." Momoko said still keeping a smile on her face. "Everyday. Want to visit her too?"

"Nah. I'm good." Then Boomer pinched him. "Ow! What? And what's with the 'I know her' part?"

"Don't you get it? You naïve little—!" Momoko charged and was about to ramble with Brick but they were stopped by the rest.

"What did I do now? Oh…" He said with a sad tone and matching sad eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that your pet died." Then, he burst with laughter. But when he sees that nobody was laughing he stopped. "What's wrong with you guys? It's not that somebody really d…. Oh wait…"

"Oh, I uhhh…" Brick tried to hide his face with his cap but they can still see the shame on his face. "I uhh…"

"It's okay…" Miyako said. "Nobody's at fault."

"I.. I … I'm really sorry…" He said.

"I guess I can forgive you for now." Momoko eyed him. Then, she quickly changed the subject. "They said that they were honored to work with us."

"That's what they all say…" Brick murmured.

"What I can't believe is this." Momoko pointed at Boomer. "How come you're so…. Uhh… How come you're all grown up now?"

"I told you. Those guys that attacked us did something to us."

"Us?" Momoko looked at Brick. "Him too?"

"Yeah." Brick said.

"But I'm not still sure of what they did." Boomer said and looked outside. "I'm hoping that Butch is alright."

"I'm not exactly sure if Butch is alright…" Brick muttered. "But I hope so."

"Okaayy…" Momoko yawned. "Well, what do we do know?"

"Hmmnn…" Professor looked at them. "I want all of you to team up."

"Why?" Momoko argued. "We can handle it professor! We don't need them."

"Remember Momoko. We are one person short."

"But…"

"I've decided so please be kind to one another."

"Yeah. Like that's possible for Ms. Bossy." Brick scoffed.

"What?" Momoko faced Brick with an angry face.

"I'm afraid Professor's right Momoko." Miyako said while trying to calm her. "It would be a lot easier when we have more company."

"Fine." She agreed but snubbed Brick.

"I'm not fighting a 4-year old baby girl." Brick rebuked with a grin.

Boomer just sighed.

"Argh! Why you…" Momoko just glared at him.

"Will you quit fighting?" Miyako scolded them both.

"I'll do it for the sake of justice!" Momoko said proudly.

"Uhuh." Brick said sarcastically.

"First, four of you will investigate about the incident." Professor said and added. "As witnesses, Brick and Boomer will judge if we will trust that organization."

"EH? You don't trust them Professor?" Momoko interrupted.

"I'm not sure if they can be trusted." He frowned. "Their background is questionable. I'm not sure where do they get those number of people and where'd they get their budget."

"Yeah. It must cost a lot of money." Miyako confirmed. "Maybe they get their funds from banks?"

"I'm pretty sure not." Professor continued. "Never mind, just work together and for sure we'll get some clues for this incident."

"Ne, peach…" Kaoru let her body collapse on the fair ground. "How can you be alive?"

"Because of the Z rays, da wan!" Peach sat beside her.

"What are Z rays?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah. You should know already." Peach eyed Kaoru.

"Huh? This is my first time I heard about Z rays." Kaoru said confused.

"Huh?" Peach sounded confused. "But you're…"

"Kaoru! Peach! Snack time!" Momoko called. "I'm sure you're hungry and tired!"

"Okay!" Kaoru called back. "Let's go." And she headed back inside.

_I thought she was…_ Peach remained still. …_But she has Buttercup's aura, wan… I'm sure of it!_

"Let's go, Peach!" Kaoru called again when she noticed Peach wasn't following her.

"Hai, da wan!" And Peach ran towards the open door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

[space]

"The food here is great, right?" Yui tried to convince him that this place is greater than the city.

"Yeah. Not bad." Butch said after gulping down his food. _Damn, this is good…_

Yui just smiled. "You better eat more for the coming training."

"Incoming training? Now?"

"Not now but maybe later or something." Yui grabbed a fruit on the table. "Sometimes it's earlier. It's up to Rina to decide."

"Ugh… can't we do it in the afternoon…?" Butch said wearily.

"Oh, don't worry. You're a newbie so maybe she'll let you rest for now. Plus, I know you're tired because of last night. Sorry."

"I'll forgive you for now."

Suddenly, some of the lights turn green. "What's that supposed to mean?" Butch nervously asked.

"Oh, that's the signal for training!" Yui said gladly. "Are you coming with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Butch groaned.

Yuichiro sighed. "Just come with me."

"Fine." Butch rolled his eyes. "I'll go."

[space]

Kaoru, constantly waving at Peach, shouted "Come on!"

"I'll eat your entire share if you don't hurry up." She grinned.

"I'm hurrying, da—" He was cut off. What he saw is that the darkness engulfed him.

Then, Kaoru screamed.

[space]

They heard a loud cry from Kaoru. They were all startled and went out to check on her.

There, they saw her. Her eyes were wide open but no longer was she screaming. "What happened to you?" Momoko asked.

Miyako hugged her. "Are you okay?" She was trembling with fear.

Everyone surrounded and caressed her. "Hey… Where's Peach?" Momoko spun around realizing Peach was nowhere to be found. Then, Kaoru tried to speak up. "G-gone…"

"Kaoru-chan…" Miyako kneeled in front of her and dried her tears. "Tell us what happened… Please?" She said with a sweet smile.

"H-he was there…" She pointed where Peach has last been seen. "T-t-then…" She continued but her voice clearly implies that she was trembling. "I… I… I saw…" Then, she began crying again.

"As if she saw a ghost…" Momoko whispered and Miyako nudged her elbow and she immediately covered her mouth.

_Afraid of ghosts… eh? Hmm… just like Kaoru…well… yeah me too..who wouldn't anyway. Ugh! Momoko stop thinking like that! She is not Kaoru…_((Momoko's thoughts))

"Kaoru-chan…" Professor added. "Perhaps you saw a monster?"

"I don't know but it looked like a skeleton!" She blurted out.

_Okay… seeing that would freak me out too…_((Still Momoko's))

"Don't worry Kaoru-chan…" Miyako, now standing, brushes Kaoru's hair while hugging her.

Kaoru stopped shaking. She pulled herself together and dried her own tears.

"I saw a monster I think but it has a head of a skull… and it took Peach away… I was waving at Peach when he was gone. It was fast but… I knew I saw a skeleton! I saw it!"

"Skeleton you say?" Brick butted in.

"I-I'm not sure…" Kaoru frowned. "The head looks like a skull…"

"Does it look like metal?" Boomer added.

"Huh?" She looked at him then after a few seconds she replied. "Yeah. I think so. Plus, I haven't seen any ribs… or any skeletal figures."

"Must have been those _things_ again…" Brick stated turning to Professor.

"Why don't we just see the cameras…" Ken rolled his eyes.

"Right you are Ken!" They all rushed to the huge screen.

With some clicks, the video popped in. There was Kaoru waving at Peach then Peach was suddenly gone in an instant. "Whoa!" Boomer was taken aback. "What happened?"

"Wait…" Professor rewound the scene but it was still fast. They had only glimpsed a reflection of light. "Hmnn…" Professor again rewound it slower this time.

Kaoru was standing with her hands up and then Peach was running towards her ((in slow motion of course)). When suddenly a—what look like a skeleton for Kaoru—thing runs fast at the direction of Peach. And they paused it. "There! That's the ghost!" Kaoru pointed the screen.

"Kaoru, how'd you saw the face?" Ken asked her.

"I don't want to remember…" Kaoru looked down. "…before it left. It managed to grin at me. It was so creepy!" She was trembling again. Miyako hugged her. "It's okay… it's okay."

"N-no! I'm not scared at all." She pretended yet she was shaking but at least she's got almost over it.

There was an utter silence until Momoko broke it.

"It didn't look like a ghost though…" Momoko stated with a giggle.

"Hey, even if you're the one who saw it your reaction would be worse than mine." Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"What did you say!?" Momoko irritatingly said.

"Well, it's the truth!" Kaoru looked at her.

"Kaoru-chan…" Miyako held Momoko back. "…don't you know that's rude talking to a person who's older than you?"

"Ah... right gomenasai,…Oba-chan!" Kaoru grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"Kaoru-chan!" Miyako scolded her.

"You don't need to add honorifics in my name…" She mumbled. "I've already told you that, right?"

"Huh?" All of them turned towards Kaoru shocked. She was surprised too.

"H-huh? I have no idea what I've just said…" Kaoru sealed her mouth with her hands looking scared and confused. "I'm sorry… I just said something that popped in my mind…"

"K-kaoru… could you be…?" Miyako muttered. "…Ah, Maybe I'm just imagining things…?"

Momoko looked scared yet wanting her to be really Kaoru. "Is there a possibility professor?" Momoko asked instantly.

"E-eh? Of course not…" Professor looked at Kaoru. "…not in the field of science."

They all stared down at Kaoru. "Wh-why are you looking at me?" She said irritated.

"Err…" Everyone stopped and focused again on the topic.

"It looks like the one that made a huge scar in the city." Brick looked at Boomer and Boomer nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Hmn…" Professor pressed some buttons and the computer analyzed the 'thing'. "You guys better calm down and relax. I've got research to do. Ken!"

"Hai, professor." Then, they both disappeared into a room.

"So…" Miyako moved towards the table where the snacks are laid. "Who wants some?"

"Ore!" Kaoru volunteered.

'_Ore'…_ Momoko was troubled but continued to act normal.

All of them gathered around the table and started eating. Brick at the side of Boomer was sitting in front of Momoko. Miyako sat beside Momoko. Momoko was glaring at Brick and she noticed Miyako's soft giggles.

"Huh?" Momoko looked at her blankly.

"Nothing." She positioned herself. "Itadakimasu."

"Uh.." Momoko didn't mind it. "Itadakimasu." Momoko and Brick said at the same time.

"Hmph!" She ignored it and took a bite from her cake. Brick just grinned.

"I knew that was coming." Brick muttered.

_I saw that…_ Miyako thought while giggling. _He's blushing yet nothing's making him blush… or maybe…_ She looked at Momoko.

[space]

"Haa… haa…" Butch, holding a metal pipe, was catching his breath and running towards a huge shady tree. "What the heck is he thinking?" He said angrily.

He checked the place and nestled himself on the base of the tree. A sound of relief escaped from his mouth. "I shouldn't have come."

BAM!

"Wha-what now?" He turned but hesitated because he heard it louder this time. "They're near."

BOOOOMMMM!

He sprinted away because he could feel the heat. While running he glanced at his back and knew he was right. Those were bombs being detonated. Then, he felt something.

"Wha…!" He briskly looked at his foot.

He stepped on a mine. But it was too late. He couldn't break the momentum right now. His foot moved and… "Shi-!"

BOOOOOMMM!

A loud explosion pierced his ears. "Oooff…" His body was toasted and he could no longer move. Blood was spitting out from his body. He could no longer feel any part of him. _So, I'll die like this huh..?_

And it all went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Thanks for liking this story! o Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**For imedoughnut: One question about your deductions... err... Why Boomer? or is it just a typo? ^ ^;  
><strong>

[space]

Everything went black and Butch could no longer hear anything until the lights went on and the door opened.

"Uhh…" He covered his eyes but later on his eyes adapted to the lightened room.

"Well, you survived there at least two hours." A young man with sharp brown eyes approached Saito.

"It seemed so real…" Saito muttered.

"For your age, I thought you'd only last for less than an hour." He grinned.

"I didn't know there were mines." Butch said while walking towards the open door and stopped to take a look at him. "So, is this how you train?"

"Sort of." He smirked. "This is just the beginning."

They both headed out and when the brown-eyed guy closed the door someone blurted out. "Yo! Partner!"

"Ugh… You again…" He sighed with a hint of disgust in his tone. "What do you want, Kurumi?"

"Ah! I told you call me Yui!" Yuichiro said irritatingly.

"We're not that close."

"By the way, have you seen—" He didn't finished because he saw what he was looking for. "Ah! There you are!"

"Hey, don't go running of somewhere without me!" Yui scolded.

"Who are you my mother?" Butch sarcastically said. "Plus, you're the one who ran off and left me." He eyed him.

"I-!" Yuichiro tried to argue. "I did? Oh, right… I did. Sorry." He laughed and scratched his head.

Butch and Yui's partner sighed.

"Hm?" Butch looked at Yui's partner. "What's your name?"

"Narui. Tatsuya Narui. You?"

_This is weird… Last time I check he was sure that I'm a spy… Now, he's being friendly to me…_

"Just call me Saito." He replied.

"Ehh…" Yuichiro butted in; his face made a bad frown. "Trying to be cool, huh?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What is it now?" Saito complained. He closed his eyes and covered his ears with all his might. When he opened it, he saw everyone and everything coated in red light. Yuichiro and Narui were also covering their ears.

"What's happening?" He shouted but what he can only hear was the beeping sound from the alarm.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Yuichiro cried out.

"Just shut up! Don't add the noise!" Narui scolded loudly.

"HUUUHHH?" Yuichiro shouted louder this time. The sound got louder and louder.

Then, the beeping stopped but they were still covered in red light. "I-it stopped." Saito sighed with relief.

"One of our bases had been found." Narui concluded. "I hope our troops got away…"

"Ah. So, Squad A must've been sent there."

"What's with the loud beeping?" Saito rambled.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Narui questioned too.

"No. It's not one of our bases…" Yuichiro's face brightened up. "We've been infiltrated."

"Then, let's help!" Narui suggested but it sounded like a demand.

"No need." He smirked. "That said alarm took care of them."

[space]

"Hmm…" Professor jotted down something in his notes while Ken was rewinding the scene all over again. "It's obviously not a living creature but…"

"But..?" Ken clicked pause and turned to look at his father.

"It's very familiar to me…" Professor sighed. "I just couldn't remember but I've already seen one of these I think."

"Ah! Perhaps it is in the exhibits we attended?" Ken abruptly announced.

"No, I'm sure it's not in those exhibits." Professor looked at the robot that kidnapped Peach. And he frowned. "Ken, scan that robot. We need more information."

"H-hai!" _Please!_ _Let Peach be alright!_ Ken did what he was instructed.

[space]

"Man, that guy sure takes time…" Brick, sitting comfortably on the sofa, complained.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Ken and Professor.

"Professor, what took you so long?" Momoko said impatiently.

"We need to rescue Peach now." Professor walk towards the table and showed them a map. "We're lucky that we tracked that robot. Thanks to the white aura Peach has."

They all stood up and looked at the map. "The red line there is where it had gone." Professor traced the red line with his finger. "At this point, we could no longer track it."

"We think that they maybe after the white light. The robot was programmed to capture anything that has the white light—including you two." He moved his eyes first to Momoko then to Miyako. They both got the worried look on their face.

"So, what we do now is look for it then…" Boomer stretched his arms. "We need to hurry to catch up with that thing."

"Girls." Professor looked at them and they both nodded.

Bright light engulfed the girls which made the rest of them cover their eyes. Not long before the light vanish and the girls standing before them became the known heroines. The Powerpuffgirls Z.

Professor handed the map to Boomer/Ryuuno. "I'll keep them both safe."

"Aid one another." With that said, the four rushed outside.

Blossom and Bubbles were about to fly when Brick stopped them. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Bubbles turned to face them.

"What is it now?" Blossom said irritatingly.

"We can't fly."

"Then, that's too bad." She replied to him sarcastically "Let's go, Bubbles."

"But.." Bubbles looked worried. "Professor said…"

"What shall we do then… Carry them?"

"Hmm…" Brick thought for a second and caught his self floating. "Brick, can you fly?"

"Huh? H-how?"

"Just try…"

"O-okay…" He jumped but nothing happened. Blossom laughed. "You're terrible…"

"Don't jump. Fly." She remarked. "Don't tell me you can't? You already did fly with our clothes!"

"It's easier last time!" Then, after seconds he's floating. "I did it!"

"Come on. Let's go!" Blossom instructed.

And all of them dashed through the skies.

"What a nice feeling…" Boomer stated with his eyes closed and opened it afterwards.

"I know right?" Bubbles giggled.

"U…uwaaa!" Brick was unable to control his flight.

"Geez." Momoko was amused.

"Remember aid each other." Miyako smiled at her.

"Eh? Why me?"

"I'm not very good at teaching…" Miyako looked away. She was grinning.

"Ugh. Fine." Momoko slightly slowed down for Brick to catch up. "Hey!"

"Wh-what?" He couldn't look at her because he was afraid he'd lose his concentration. And that would look bad.

"Calm down, will you?" Blossom flew towards him and caught his hand. "Fly with me."

_Damn! Why is she teaching me? Why am I so pathetic right now? I'm not usually like this! This might be the effects of what they did to me!_ Brick thought.

"Hey, are you listening?" Blossom looked at the spaced out Brick.

"Yeah."

_I should be the one teaching her… not the other way around. Ugh! So uncool! _"You can let go now…" He said. "I can fly without your help."

"Hmph." Momoko snubbed him again and let go of his hand. "Fine then. I'm off." Then, she dashed towards Bubbles and Boomer.

He then followed her without fail.

Minutes passed when they reached a somewhat entrance through the forest. The trees were huge and had lots of mosses attached to it. The soil was muddy but covered with grasses. A cool breeze passed them and the thorny bushes sprawling everywhere waved.

"No time to waste." Boomer asserted. "Let's go."

They took the narrow path that doesn't have much thorny bushes. The two girls were obviously afraid and mostly paranoid. Blossom was eyeing every angle obviously trying to avoid something unpleasant. Bubbles was looking up and down trying to convince herself all over again that there were no huge snakes spooking around.

"Man…" Brick sounded tired. "This is why I hate girls. So annoying."

"No girl would ever want you anyway!" Blossom's voice echoed through the forests sending birds high to the sky.

"Even birds got annoyed." He grinned.

Boomer just sighed. "Don't forget our goal here."

"R-right…" Blossom uttered.

"I saw something." Bubbles stated and pointed the place where her eyes were looking. "Something is moving."

They all turned to see it. It was a bush but it was moving. There was something in it.

"Wha-what could it be?" Blossom hid at Bubble's back but then realizing Brick was watching her she immediately stood behind Boomer. "U-uhh… We should check it out…"

Then, Boomer walked slowly towards it. The bush stopped shaking. He picked up a long stick nearby and tried to poke the bush. "Nothing's coming ou—t!" He was taken aback by something black that came out.

It was so fast that he just realized that it was going for Bubbles. "Watch out!"

"Eh?" Her eyes widened seeing an arrow nearing her forehead. She couldn't move at her place.

"B-Bubbles!" Blossom screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

**For those who are confused: **

**Butch was just in a stimulated room thingy where they train for survival in battles. So, that part where he "died" didn't really happen. It's just a part of the stimulation. Plus, I never did say that he died. Hehehe… **

**Oh, and can I have a favor? Pleaaasseee..! CX**

**Kindly read this: www . wattpad . com ... /7240116-bloodline (Do not include the spaces and the dots after com) :D  
>My little sister wrote it. Oh, but don't be confused. My story and hers are not the same. They are unrelated, kay? Thanks in advance! <strong>

[space]

"B-Bubbles!" Blossom screamed and suddenly tears formed on her eyes. She was seeing blurred because of her tears. And what she saw was Bubbles, who had nearly fainted, sat on the ground. And she wiped her tears to see it clearly.

"Glad I'm not too late." Brick gulped and threw away the arrow resting on his palm.

"Bubbles!" Boomer ran towards her and caressed her. He looked for some injuries. "It's fine now. Don't worry." He ran his fingers through her hair.

_Brick saved her…_ She then walked fast towards Miyako. Her eyes were still teary. Boomer stood up.

"I'm f-fine." Bubbles managed a smile. But then, Momoko hugged her tightly while crying.

"I… I thought…" She cried and breathed deeply. "I-I thought I'd l-lose you t-too…"

Miyako rubbed her back.

"I don't know what I'll do if I'd lose you too…!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry. I won't die yet." Miyako smiled at her.

She dried her eyes and gave back a big smile.

"Sorry to interrupt the drama…" Brick seriously said. "…but we gotta move. There are plenty of booby traps in here."

Both of the girls nodded.

Three hours passed and there were still no sign of the culprit. They had only encountered some minor booby traps. And some wasn't that deadly. It's like a child's play board.

"Didn't we pass here already?" Momoko shuddered. "It's getting colder too…"

"No. We didn't." Brick stated.

"Mou, these trees looks the same…" She complained.

"Shouldn't we rest for a while?" Bubbles suggested.

"Okay. Let's do that." Boomer unpacked his bag. It was full of goods. They sat down on a huge buttress root.

"I wonder if we should split up." Boomer looked up. "We'll cover more grounds in lesser time that way…"

"No!" She insisted. "What if something will happen to Bubbles?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect her." He looked at Bubbles. "I promise."

_Well, he sounded so sincere…_ Momoko thought but it still worries her.

"I'll be fine." Miyako smiled at her sweetly. "Don't worry. I can protect myself too…"

"Then…" Momoko looked directly at Boomer. "Keep that promise! If you'll fail, I will never forgive you!"

"I know."

[space]

"We've been infiltrated?" Narui turned at Yui.

"Yup." Then the room went normal. They were no longer coated in red. "Let's go look for Rina."

They ran towards the stairs. "Can't we take an elevator or something?"

Narui chuckled. "We don't have elevators. It's a waste of energy—solar energy I mean."

"So, everything here is solar powered…" Butch paused to look at the window where he could see the city.

"Come on." Yui called.

After a few seconds, they've arrived at the core of the city. When the door slid, they saw Rina tapping on her laptop. "R-rina…"

Yui cleared his throat. "Ri—"

"Don't worry." She looked at him and smiled. "We've already took care of them."

"Don't worry? Those things knew already that were here!" Narui lividly said.

"Not really." She tapped her laptop again. "Some of our troops led those here."

"What kind of a dumb idea was that? They could have trackers on them!"

"Calm down." She stood. "First of all, there were no trackers or if there was it's gone before those things stepped near the city. Second, I ordered them to bring it here."

"For research." Yui understood.

"Yup."

"Well, sorry. I was just concerned." Narui crossed his arms.

"And what is he doing here?" Rina looked at Butch. "He should be resting or did you tour him here? Or perhaps oriented him?"

"Eh?" Yui looked at Rina blankly. "We…"

"We got carried away and started the tutorial for him…" Yui continued. "Gomen."

"Well, I'm glad that he's fine." Rina walked towards Butch. "Can you train with us tomorrow?"

"I already did start." Saito said plainly. "So, yeah... I will."

[space]

"Eep!" Miyako screeched as a bug leaped in front of her.

"Don't worry." Boomer shooed the insect away. "It's just a small bug. Plus, you got me."

Miyako flashed a smile. "Sou ne."

Boomer looked away. "A-anyway, let's keep moving."

The place was cold and they could hear the crickets' noise and the sound of leaves brushing to one another. The tweets of the birds resounded in the entire place. Everything was natural… until, _CREAK! _

_CREAK!_ The sound of crushed twigs startled them both.

They both turned and saw more of those robots that kidnapped Peach but they were slightly different. Some were slim and others looked… well… bulky. The veins, which were probably some wires, were exposed on some parts.

"Run!" Boomer instantly grabbed Bubble's hand. Hand in hand, they ran towards their safety.

[space]

A slash sent thorny stems falling down and another to completely clear the pathway.

"Finally…" Brick sighed. He put the sharp object he used to cut the stems at his side. "Hey, come on."

Blossom stayed quiet and followed him.

"What happened to you?" He asked teasingly. "Hey, you're not Blossom, are you?"

Blossom was still not talking to him. "Fine. Ignore the hero here…" Brick irritatingly said.

"I…" Blossom started but Brick responded. "Whoa! You talked!"

Blossom took in a deep breath and continued. "I… I wanted to… to thank you." Surely she was embarrassed. She looked away.

"Yeah?" Brick turned to look at her and grinned with amusement. "I'm listening."

_Ugh… I hate that grin of his… Okay! Gotta do it right!_

She bowed down. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"O-oi…" He was shocked because she bowed down.

"I-if it wasn't for you… I don't know what else I would do if I could lose another friend…"

"Especially Bubbles... She is very kind." She still continued and every memory—both being heroes and just being normal—of her and Miyako flashed in her mind. But it can't be ignored that Kaoru was there too. "I won't be the only one who's crying…"

"Her family…" She pictured Miyako's family that she'd seen on her albums except that she pictured the grown up Miyako with her family. They were all smiling.

" …friends, classmates…" Images of her classmates and scenes flashed in her mind too. They were busy with projects, helping each other in assignments, teasing each other but all lead to a happy ending. They too were all smiling.

"…and everyone that knows her will mourn…" Miyako's neighbors waving and smiling and even the cat was smiling. She couldn't erase that feeling. It was so peaceful. So, she couldn't bear if she had died.

"I… I don't want to lose anyone!" Blossom's voice went hoarse. And teardrops fell from her sore eyes. Another reason on why she bowed—she didn't want him to see her tears.

"H-hey…" Brick raised her head and dried her tears. But he did see.

"A-arigatou…" She said but she was still sobbing hard. The tears were still flowing. "Thank you so much…"

Brick hugged her. "Go on. Cry your heart out."

She hugged him back and started crying. Everything, everything she had held in her heart. The miserable death of Kaoru exploded in her mind sending her shivering. Brick then tightened his hug.

_At the burial of Kaoru, her family was weeping. Her mother was furious. She didn't like the way her daughter died. Of course, who wouldn't? And she hated that we had kept a secret. That is being a powerpuff._

_Momoko stood slightly far away from that place. She felt numb. She couldn't even take a step near that place. No tears formed from her eyes. She felt weird. It was like her emotions were sealed. She didn't want that feeling. And she never wanted to see this but it happened._

'_It couldn't be.'_

_That thought echoed in the depths of her mind._

'_She's not dead...'_

'… _That's not Kaoru they're burying.'_

_With that in mind, she turned to leave. She never accepted Kaoru's death._

…Until now. She released it all. The sadness that she must've felt at that time was now released. _Kaoru is dead._

She exhaled with relief. That heavy burden in her heart was now gone. She dried her own tears. Brick slowly let her go. "T-thanks."

Brick smiled. "Glad you're alright now."

"You're not that bad after all." She grinned at him and giggled. "You're kinda sweet."

"Eh?" He looked puzzled and turned around. "W-what are you saying..? Anyway, let's go."

"O-okay." She followed him but noticed something. "Wait."

"Huh?" He responded but he's still not turning around.

"Your ears are red." She pointed it.

"A-ah!" She shook away her hand. "It's nothing. It's nothing."

"Just some bug bit on it…. Maybe." He reasoned.

"Hmm…" She tried to see his face but he was blocking it. And she gave up. "Alright. Let's move."

Brick can still hear her faint giggle.

"Too bad he's not around my age…" Blossom whispered but Brick had heard it. His face turned into fret.

_That's it for me after all…This is stupid. I never should have hoped. _Brick mumbled in his thoughts.

[space]

**Author: Soooo,… Any questions? ( ", ) Feel free to ask~!**

**Btw, please reviewwww~ Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

[space]

"Bubbles. Can you hear me?" Professor said loudly as the image on the screen buzzed and it wasn't clear. "Probably the signal... or maybe there's something interfering."

On the other side...

"B...Bzz... B-Bubbles... hear... me... Bzz" The line went dead. "Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"The signal maybe." Boomer crouched under the tree.

Bubbles closed the compact and sat beside him. "What do we do now?"

"Hm..." Boomer wandered around. "Ah!"

"Huh?"

"Let's regroup first." He stated.

"O-okay." She said sounding unsure.

[space]

"Argh!" Brick cried out as he pummelled the robot-like creatures with a boulder. "That won't hold for long..."

"They're too many!" Blossom swung her yoyo.

They were near at the tip of a mounted place. The robots were accelerating towards them.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried out.

Blossom turned. "Bubbles!" She responded gladly.

"Bubble Champagne!" She blurted out. Then, bubbles came out and enclosed the robots. The robots were confused. They touched the sides and their eyes were gleaming like they were scanning it in each angle. Rather, they really are scanning it.

"This way!" Boomer shouted and they all ran to where Boomer is.

They all ran and manage to find a hidden and shaded place. "Guys, I have a plan."

[space]

"Ken, where are you going?" Kaoru asked Ken and pointed at the thing on his hand. "And what's with the flower?"

"It's for a deceased friend." He smiled.

"What kind of disease?" She asked innocently.

"No." He laughed. "I meant 'A friend that is resting in peace'."

"Ohh..." Kaoru looked sad. "Well, at least she's in heaven now." She encouraged him.

"Yeah." Ken turned to leave and stopped. "You wanna visit her too?"

She smiled with excitement. "Yes!"

"Professor, we're going out to see Ka—uhh... We're going out to see Buttercup!" Ken informed his father.

"Sure. Just be careful." Professor waved goodbye as they leave.

They both walked to their destination since it wasn't that far.

[space]

It was noon time. Yui and Narui moved towards the refectory to eat.

"That little kid is not coming?" Narui noticed Butch was not there.

"Maybe not." Yui placed himself on the chair. "He said he wants to take a nap."

"Children." Narui mocked.

[space]

Behind the refectory was the kitchen and beside the kitchen was a tree house. It was a huge tree house coated with different shades of color. They must've painted it. And some stalks and climbing plants almost covered it.

Butch eyed the tree house. "Playground?" He didn't mind it and continued walking past it. While walking he saw an empty space between the refectory and the kitchen. It wasn't dark so it has an end. He slipped through it. Step by step, he came closer to the end.

Nothing surprising met his eyes. There were trees everywhere. Tree branches were a mess on the ground. Butch kicked the branches in his way. Flowers scattered everywhere. He moved closer to the trees. He had found a great place to sleep. No noise.

He jumped up and placed himself on a stiff branch. He tested its strength by shaking it. When he was satisfied, he dozed off.

SNAP!

The sound awoke him. He was cautious and moved swiftly to avoid being seen. _Why would someone be here?_

He saw something white moved. It's bigger than a rabbit. It's as big as a young... He peeked to see who it was. Of course, he was careful not to be seen or heard. It's a young woman.

She wore a plain white dress. It was badly stitched though. She had a light blue hair to dark blue downwards. That hair... It's Rina's. _What is she doing? Keeping secrets huh... _

Butch followed her carefully.

The rim of her dress was caught by the branches that pulled her back. "Shit!" She cried out silently and turned around if someone was there. She had seen no one. She arranged her dress and continued walking.

Butch wanted to laugh. But he continued being quiet as possible.

She walked and turned to other direction. Then, she walked again and turned around if someone was following her. _She noticed me, huh?_

She walked and stopped in front of some hanging leaves. She uncovered it and moved inside. It was a cave. Butch was about to follow her but he saw the hanging leaves sway. She came out with flowers on her hand.

And again, she walked just straight. The more they walked away from that place the less it looks like a jungle. And there were just woods. _This is bad. She could see me._

She continued but Butch stopped. He looked at the place. There was a sidewalk just beyond those trees. He saw her walk towards the sidewalk. Now, she is walking at the sidewalk.

He moved closer to the sidewalk. He can clearly see the city now. _The city..._ _Wait, Rina... where is...?_

He saw her moving towards a place. Then, she entered. He moved closer and saw where she entered. A graveyard.

_This is... where Buttercup had been buried..._

Butch, still eyeing Rina, looked at whose grave she was giving the flowers.

Rina walked towards near the grave of Buttercup.

But she walked pass it. Diagonal to the left was the graveyard she visited. It was far though.

Butch looked at the grave of Buttercup. He walked passed it remembering everything that had happened. "I'm sorry." He muttered upon passing it.

He moved closer to Rina.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Ah." Rina stood. "So, you're the one who's following me..." She looked at the grave. "Yes. It's my mother. That little grave on her side is my brother's..."

"Oh.." Butch looked away. "Condolence."

"Thanks."

She left them some flowers but she was still holding another flower.

"There's still one." Butch pointed.

[space]

"Here we are." Ken entered and Kaoru followed.

They walk past some of the grave. And Ken stopped. "Here."

"In honor of our deceased..." She read the encrypted words. "Ohh..."

"Yes." Ken crouched to put the new flowers in the vase that was already there. "She's one of the powerpuff."

[space]

"I still have to visit my cousin." Rina smiled sadly.

"Where is it?"

She walked. Butch just followed her.

Butch stopped when he saw Kaoru. She was with Professor's son praying for the repose of the soul of Buttercup.

Rina stopped too. She looked at Butch and looked wherever he was looking. Her eyes widened.

[space]

Ken and Kaoru both prayed. After the prayer, Kaoru said. "I feel weird."

"Huh?" Ken looked at her and managed a menacing grin. "Maybe she's saying 'Hi' to you."

But she wasn't afraid. "It's weird."

Now, Ken was the one who's scared. "Hey, are you really alright?"

"Nii-chan was scared. He's crying..." Kaoru said with a worried look.

"W-what...?" Ken nudged Kaoru. "Hey..."

"Ken! I saw nii-chan crying!" Kaoru blurted out. "I saw it! I just can't remember when..."

"L-let's just head back to the lab first, okay?"

"O-okay..."

And they both walked towards outside.

[space]

"I'm glad she's safe." Butch sighed.

"Who is she?" Rina was curious.

"Oh. Uhh..." Butch looked at her. "We call her Kaoru. But she doesn't remember her real name."

By hearing 'Kaoru' she was quite shocked. "Oh... just amnesia..."

"She doesn't remember anything at all." Butch looked at Kaoru.

"Professor is now in charge of taking care of her."

"A scientist?" She asked quite angrily. "Is that safe?"

"Don't worry. Professor Utonium is very kind." Butch stated but a bit of disappointment on his face was still there. _Yes. They are kind... And we are not..._

They both looked at them and it turns out they were leaving.

They walked again and Butch asked. "What's with the get-up?"

"Oh." Rina looked at herself and straightened up. "It's a gift. My cousin poorly made it. I was proud she tried." She said stressing the 'poorly' word.

"Sou ka."

They walked and stopped at a familiar grave.

_Wait, this is..._

In front of them was the grave of Buttercup. "She's my cousin."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry took so looooooooooonngg~ Hahaha writer's block -w-; And many many manyyyy problems like LAZINESS.**

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

[space]

"She's my cousin."

Butch was still motionless and speechless.

"When I first saw you…" She placed the flower. "I knew you weren't the enemy."

"I saw you…" She smirked. "You cried."

"Wh…" He was still shocked. "What?"

"She knew my secret and I knew hers too…"

"And I saw her death…" She looks like about to cry but she didn't.

"H-how… how are you two cousins?" He asked now very curious.

"My mother and hers…" She stood up. "They're twins."

"My mother was older and I was older than Kaoru too." She continued.

"I'm one year ahead."

"S-so…" Butch looked the other way. "You knew each other well?" There were so much questions running in his mind.

"Sort of..." She looked at the exit/entrance to the cemetery. "That little girl looks very similar to her."

She eyed the grave. "And you said you named her 'Kaoru'."

Butch turned his head towards the grave. "So, Kaoru was Buttercup's real name..."

"We used to play when we're little." She sighed. She remembered the memories of her past with Kaoru. "So, I couldn't forget what she looks like."

"She looks too similar to Kaoru."

[space]

"Ah!" Ken exclaimed while rummaging his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru turned to look at the almost panicking Ken. "You lost something?"

"I must've dropped the letter!" Ken was already panicking. "It must've been important!"

"D-don't worry!" Kaoru encouraged him. "We'll go back to look for it!"

"Y-yeah..." Ken sweatdropped. "Right."

They both scanned the places they have passed. "Ken, what does that letter look like?"

"Hmm... Dirty white I think..." He said while looking at the sides.

"Wait here!" She ordered and ran briskly away from the place.

"What? Where are you going?" He shouted but she was already gone.

[space]

"She looks too similar to Kaoru..."

"Yeah." Butch hid his face.

"Oh, come on." Rina teased. "It's not your fault."

_Deja vu, huh? _Butch thought. That memory hit him again.

_There was Kaoru lying on the ground bathed with her blood._ _She looked at him, smiled and whispered under her breath. 'It's not your fault'_

He shook his head. "No... It was my fault!" He blurted out at her with a serious look on his face.

She, then, beamed a serious look. "You're not at fault!"

She sighed. "What you did was nothing."

"You know something... Tell me!" He demanded.

"I'll tell everything you need to know." She looked away. "But not here."

Then, Rina felt a vibration on her wrist. She looked at the bracelet—or whatever that looks like a bracelet—on her hand. "C'mon, we need to go." She briskly walked away but still eyeing the grave.

When she looked away, the corner of her eyes caught a glimpse of a little girl standing and somewhat staring at her or rather them. She quickly pulled Butch to a nearby tree. "Hey—what!?" He hesitated.

"Shh. Stay." She looked again and she saw Kaoru shaking her head and looked up to her again.

[space]

"It must be my imagination..." Kaoru murmured. "That onee-chan looks familiar though."

[space]

_I don't think she noticed..._ Rina then waits for Kaoru to leave but instead Kaoru walks toward her. _Huh?_ _She didn't see him, right?_

Kaoru stopped in front of her and asked "Nee-chan, do I know you?"

Looking at her innocent eyes, Rina smiled. "No, I don't think so."

"But I think I know you. " She said willfully. "That dress.. It's familiar too."

[space]

_Darn, does she have to push me that hard? ..._ He peeked slightly and saw Kaoru. Then, he quickly get his head back. _But... I want to see her._

"Nee-chan, do I know you?" This is getting weird. I want to know the truth! Rina knows it. I'm sure!

"No, I don't think so." Looking back Butch saw Rina's face was troubled_. Kaoru... she's also a bit mysterious. Is she butter—no. She's dead. Dammit! Just admit it, Butch!_

Thinking that, Butch cringed a bit then sighed. _I thought I was over it..._

"But I think I know you. That dress... It's familiar too." He trailed his eyes at Kaoru to Rina. She managed to put up a normal expression but he can feel that she was mystified by Kaoru.

"It must be only a coincidence." Rina smiled and changed the subject. "Oh, look over there." She pointed the exit where Ken was huffing. "

"Kaoru!" Ken cried out. "Don't do that again." He walked faster to reach her. "Now, come on."

Ken pulled Kaoru. "Wait!" She demanded. But Ken wasn't listening but still pulled her. There was a vein popped on Ken's forehead. "I need to get you home!" _Or something might happen... She's really weird. And the two have not yet even got back. _

[space]

"I said wait!" Kaoru mumbled loudly. She looked at her back and noticed the girl leaving. "Ah!"

"What is it now?" Ken murmured but still he kept on pulling her and not looking back. They were nearing the gate when Kaoru shouted. "Ah! Wait!"

Ken looked at her in dismay. "Who are you talking to?" Then, he looked at the girl going in the other direction. "She's not listening you know."

"Ru..." Kaoru mumbled.

"Ru?"

"Ru..."

"Just what—?" Ken was irritated but freaked because he might be dealing a lost mental patient.

"RURU!" She called out but Ken immediately covered her mouth. "Shh!"

Other people were staring. Ken was embarrassed and pulled her while running away from the place.

[space]

"RURU!" It was loud and clear when Rina heard it. She quickly turned her head around and she saw the two running while Kaoru being pulled.

"Ruru... She hasn't called me that for years." She smiled with a bit of tears. "Just who is this Kaoru..?"

She dried up the forming tears. "Let's go."

_I want to know everything_. Both of them thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Anyway, sorry if mah chappies are all short.. mhmm... Well, that's the way they are I guess... But I'll try to make it long... TRY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Usual disclaimer applies.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan." A face so familiar beamed in front of Kaoru.

She pleasantly smiled. The rays of the sun trickled on her blue hair. "Koaru-chan~!" She poked Kaoru's confused face.

Kaoru groaned as she got up. She looked at the girl wearing a pink dress with flowers dancing at the rim. She put on a white cottony shoul that has flowers imprinted on it too.

"And to complete..." She twirled and put on a pink transparent hat with silver lilies nestled carefully at the side. "Tada~.. Ah! Wait..." She put on sandals which were pink too but only darker. "TADA~!"

...

"Kurumi..." Kaoru sighed. "You like pink that much?"

"Why? Is it wrong?" She asked sarcastically but she was smiling as innocent as she can be. "And call me Ruru like you always do." She pouted.

Kaoru just looked at her with a bored look. She pouted more but it instantly turned into a frown, an angry one. "Geez... At least say something."

"You dressed up because it's spring."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." She stared at her and sighed.

Kaoru just grinned. "It's just that you're over doing it."

"Hm?"

"I mean... You're PINK!"

"And?"

"You're all pink... You're gonna stand out badly."

She pouted. "I know that. Hmph."

"BUT it's spring!" She twirled again with sparkly eyes.

"You're not in the countryside."

"Just get up, will you? And get changed."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Kaoru got up and got changed. She heard Kurumi's footsteps going down so when she was done changing she headed to the kitchen where she found Kurumi munching some bread.

"And I thought you already ate breakfast." Kaoru got to her seat. "Itadakimasu."

"I have."

"Pfft." Kaoru almost choke. "Hahaha! You're such a pi—"

Kurumi stuffed loaves of bread in Kaoru's mouth and that almost choke her. She quickly grabbed the pitcher and drank from it. "What the hell..."

"I am not!" She huffed.

"Geez. I'm just kidding." She snickered. "That was harsh you know."

"Like I'm no worse than you."

When they finished their meal, they both stood and put it in the lavatory. They both playfully cleaned the dishes.

Kaoru was laughing hard because of the bubbles on Kurumi's hair that looked like a horn. When finished, they both fix themselves and headed out. "Great! I get to see your friends now!" Kurumi delightfully giggled.

"Kaoru..." _Huh?_

"_Kaoru-chaannn~"_

_Wh-what..? _

"_Kaoru..."_

"_WAKE UP!"_

"Ah!" Kaoru finds herself in a pale-colored room and the face that beamed in front of her wasn't Kurumi. _Wait. Who's Kurumi? How did I know her?_

"Oh.. oh.. I'm sorry." Kaoru turned and saw Professor's worried face. "Ken... Don't do that."

"Hai. Hai. Gomen, Kaoru-chan." He grinned awkwardly and scratched his head. "Ah! Sou, let's go have a breakfast!"

"Okay." Kaoru stood and wear her slippers. Yawning, she got down the stairs and helped herself eat.

"Itadakimasu." She said and took a bite. "Where's Miya-neechan and the others?"

"Oh, that... They'll be back soon... I hope." Professor looked down but still continued eating. "Say, Kaoru-chan, what were you dreaming? We heard you say Kurumi. We thought she might be your mother."

"Yeah. She's a girl. I'm not sure but I think she's my sister..?" Kaoru thought deep. "I'm not sure...Ah!"

"What is it?" Professor stopped eating and focused on Kaoru. Ken also looked.

"Ken, remember that lady that I said I knew?"

"Huh..? Oh that Ruru?"

"No, that's her nickname. Well, I guess so. Her real name is Hanaru Kurumi."

"She must be a relative of yours!" Professor smiled. "Let's go find her."

"How?"

Professor finished his breakfast quickly. After that, he quickly clicked some buttons on a machine and typed the name 'Hanaru Kurumi'.

"Ah. There she is... Hm?" Professor was shocked. "This is..."

"Who is she? Hanami..." Ken looked at the screen and thought for a sec.

"Wait. That's..."

[space~~:D]

Blossom moaned as she woke up from a dark room. "B-bubbles, are you there?" She tried to move but failed. Her hands were tied at her back with chains.

"B-brick...? Boomer?" Her voiced echoed and trailed off.

"Ugh.." She groaned and tried to break free.

"Uhh... my head." Someone spoke up.

"B-brick..?"

"Y-yeah... Is that you Blossom?"

"Finally, there's someone here other than me." She sighed with relief.

"Ugh.. ooof... What the..." Brick mumbled as he tried to get up. "The hell... I'm chained!"

"Same here."

"It won't budge. Aaarghh!" He rambled angrily or mostly annoyed. "You hear me, Bitch? Let us go!"

"Stop yelling!" She called out.

"Now, who's the one yelling?"

"I didn't mean to!" She scowled at him.

"Now, fighting is not good in this situation."

"Heh. Feeling so smart now." She murmured but Brick heard it.

A vein popped on his forehead. "At least we found their lair as planned."

"But knocking us out by them is not in the plan."

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Brick ordered.

"You shut up. Hmph." She said irritated.

"Alright, I'm gonna break this..."

"Yeh... right..." Then, they both heard a clanking sound.

"You did—" And one of the walls opened rather a door...? If it is, it's a huge one.

The light burned their eyes that made them cower and close their eyes.

"So, you're conscious." A high pitched voice of a little girl pierced their ears. She said it in a singsong tune.

"Bitch." Brick mumbled.

Momoko's eyes adjusted. Not long before she saw the figure in front of them.

The girl was smiling... Her smile was weird her mouth almost reached her ears. Her hair was light brown. Bangs covered her eyes or does she even have one..? She had curly pigtails just above her shoulders. Just like as we saw her, she wore the brown cloak that hides her body up to her knees.

And she doesn't walk. She floats which made me rethink if she was ever a human.

"Why are you staring?" Her voice sounds thousands of voices hissing. Momoko realized that she was standing in front of her.

"Hey!" Brick caught her attention. "Touch her and you're dead!"

Blossom blushed a bit but thought for a moment. _If_ _only he was older or around my age..._ She smiled bitterly.

"Tsk." Her scowl sounded like a high pitched clank. Come to think of it, she never opens her mouth even when talking. "You're not my target anyway..." She hissed happily and moved in a corner where Bubbles is lying unconscious. "Bubbles!" Blossom cried out. As if not heard, the robot unlocked Bubbles and took her away. At that point of time Boomer at Bubbles side gained consciousness. "W-what..."

"H-hey!" He said angrily and moved. "What's this!?"

"Chains. Isn't it obvious?" She giggled softly and grabbed Miyako's head to face them. She perfectly mimicked Bubbles voice that sounds like crying. "Sayonara, minna-san." She giggled evilly before the door encased them again.

"No! No!" Boomer who was still struggling shouted. "Urgh!"

"Stop! It's no use..." Blossom said giving up.

"No...! There's still.. Aaarghh!" Boomer winced in pain. They didn't hear him struggling. "Ow.."

And they heard soft a drop. "W-water...? B-boomer... What happened!?" She said panicking in the end.

"Oooh..." He sighed and groaned. "Don't worry, It's just a small cut. Although, it hurts I admit it."

"I'm sorry, everyone." He bitterly said. "My idea got you into this..."

"Shut it!" Brick was irritated. They all heard a painful groan.

"What are you doing?" Blossom said worriedly(o_o; that word was accepted...).

They all heard bumps on the wall and groans. "H-hey!" Blossom searched for an answer.

And then a clanking sound was heard.

"I-it broke!" Brick cheered and hoisted himself up.

It was dark but Blossom felt her tears flow because of relief. "Thank goodness." Boomer too looks like crying. _Looks... Huh? I can see him. His hand... It's bleeding!_

"Your hand..." Blossom cringed while pointing. "I-it's bleeding!"

"Blossom, your eyes..." Brick looked at them. She didn't realize that Brick was already untying her. "It's creepy."

"H-huh?" After that, she was untied. "Wh-what do you mean..?" She dried her still flowing tears.

"It's glowing pink!" He said stressing the 'Pink'.

"R-really?" She sounded amazed.

"Hey~!" Boomer butted in. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh! Right, Bubbles!" She summoned her yoyo and she lunged it towards the door. "Hyaa!"

She tried and tried with her full force. Then, seconds later or a minute it broke. "Yatta!"

"Okay! Let's go." They both dashed outside the cell.

"What.. No hell. HEY!" He grumpily shouted. "COME BACK HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: o3o Well, I guess this is not that short.. Anyway, hope you like it<strong>

**I was thinking 'bout what'll be the ending.. Yeah. I have already in mind but I just dunno how to GET THERE yet haha! Gomen, for slow update :v**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muhahahahaha~ No class todaaaayy~ YUSH! xDD Altho, my glasses were broken, we have lots of assignments -.-|| , and I need to get my new glasses.. stuff to do.. many many things~ well, whatever I'm still glad we don't have a class today ! =u=**

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

[space]

"Hey, you told me that you will spill." Butch was following Rina downstairs.

"Just be patient. I'm sorry I can't yesterday." Rina was still looking at the papers she was holding. Until they've gone to the ground floor. "I was just busy."

"Well, can you tell it now?" He said impatiently.

"Alright. Come with me."

They moved in a secluded place. Moving inside, he felt the cold wind brush under his skin. She placed herself on a sofa and encouraged Butch to sit across her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything about the incident." He said plainly not showing emotions.

"That's all?" She smiled mischievously.

"Is there more?"

"Could be."

"Whatever. Just say something." Butch sighed and scratched his aching head.

"Alright, here it goes." She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "As I've told you, what you did, which was removing the screws, was nothing.

"When the powerpuff girls were in battle, our enemies made an experiment. They made a machine that can manipulate metals and distort it. You didn't think Mojo just found those heavy metals for his robot, didn't you?" She smiled at Butch and it turned into a frown. "And that's when our enemy comes. Before testing out the machine on Mojo which he didn't know, they approached him and gave him the most efficient metals and rare too—some didn't come from earth. They said that they just want the girls disappear as what Mojo wanted most.

"So, Mojo began his own experiment and made a perfect robot—for him. As Mojo was fighting they launched the new machine and pointed it at Mojo's bot. And it was in synch that you pulled out those screws when they hit the robot. It was a gleam of blue. We saw it but none of you did. For sure it was fast and I didn't know if the powerpuffs saw it. But I think Bubbles did. You remember it, right? Buttercup saved Bubbles." He nodded. "Yeah. Bubbles saw the light and was puzzled so she couldn't think well. Then, Kaoru had to give up her life for that." He saw Rina bit her lower lip in anger. "We didn't—well, I didn't think that the powerpuffs would be endangered... if only they were all... if only they were like Kaoru... She wouldn't have died." She said with small tears flowing out. She wiped it out and continued. "But I don't blame them anyway. Our plan was simple, they destroy the robot and we destroy their machine.

"We destroyed their machine but..." Rina's face turned numb and expressionless yet there's a hint of a person that wanted to murder someone. "I saw that fiend, their leader, chuckled when they surrendered and fled. I wanted to kill him so badly at that time... until now. Kaoru... was my only family left."

_Yo~ There's a text message for yah! Hurry up! _The voice of Kaoru rang in their ears. "Ah! S-sorry that was my phone." Rina quickly took her phone and read the message. And she grinned evilly as she saw the message 'We found the devil.'

"Get ready; we'll be going in a battle."

[space (-u-)]

"Here." Blossom grabbed a bandage that was in the medical kit. She applied what she knew about first aid and treated Boomer. She carefully bandaged Boomer's wrist. And she nagged "You should be careful, you know. It's good that there were no vein that was cut!"

"Would you just get over with it quickly?" Brick said with annoyance. Boomer just smirked at him but Brick didn't mind him.

The background was full of unmoving robots, probably were shut down in their fight. "Alrighty, let's go!" Blossom led the way. "I can feel Bubbles, I just don't know why."

[space (=u=)]

A loud bang echoed through the room and the disruption of the current was terminated. "Ah. What..? A blackout?"

Rina grabbed Butch's arm. The room was very dark. She heard her mumble something and after that there were noise. Rummaging noise.

"There." Rina, who was illuminated by the light, walks toward the door holding a flashlight. On her other hand was none other but a stun. She opened the device that controls the door, manipulated it a bit and lastly used the stun's electricity. And the door was moved. Both of them head out as it opened.

"Some more minutes there, and we'll be dead." They both gasped for air and saw the destruction before them.

"Oh, I wouldn't want that, my dearest girl." There a figure stands around his mid-age. He waved at Rina. "I finally found you." He said and maniacally laughed.

Butch turned to the sour faced Rina as she cursed at him. _That is our enemy..?_ Butch thought.

[space]

"Oof.." Blossom toppled over something. There was the blonde girl caressing her head. "Mi—Bubbles!"

"Ah! Blossom!" They both embraced each other with worry. You can see Boomer's delight at their side.

"Are you alright?" Both of them asked. "No, dummy. We should be the one worrying about you." Blossom poked her friend.

"I'm here, da wan!" Peach jumped in front of Blossom.

"P-Peach!" Blossom hugged Peach too. "Are you both alright..?"

"We both are." Bubbles quickly said. "..but we have to go."

Blossom nodded and the group dashed to find an exit.

"They took some data from us." Bubbles said while flying. "I just didn't know for what but I'm glad we escaped...but" She continued with a worried look. "... I don't know what they will do..."

"Or maybe what did they already do." Brick concluded.

"We need to get out of here fast, da wan!" Peach cried out. "They're planning to destroy everything here! "

"What?" The three of them blurted out in surprise.

"Then let's make our own exit." Boomer grinned and made a huge hole at the top of them. All of them flew out with Momoko holding Peach. "There they are!" She pointed to the other robot like creatures now was looking more alive... and real. _Creepy..._

"Let's go!" Blossom instructed. _There are many questions lying in my pretty little mind right now._

[space]

"Bzzt. Bzzt." The screen in Professor's lab started buzzing.

"Yes?" Professor with a concerned look briskly answered.

"Professor, we... at the forest..." The message was cracking.

"I don't understand... Speak louder."

"follow... robot like human..." That's what all it said. Luckily, Professor had tracked it down.

"Ken, get the vehicle ready." Professor instructed as he got ready to leave with things. Kaoru just slowly wathed. "Kaoru, can I trust you to secure this place?"

"Hai." Kaoru looked excited and nodded.

"It's ready Professsor!"

"Come with me." Professor ordered. Ken just followed and prepared the other stuff inside the car. "Don't touch anything until we get back!" Ken cried out before leaving.

Kaoru waved goodbye to the two. Looking at her back, her fingers were crossed and she grinned mischievously.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Usual disclaimer applies... -3-

**There's so much I wanted to say but you wouldn't want to read long ranting! So, here's the update.**

[space]

"Mhmmm~..." Kaoru grinned evilly and danced her fingers just above the colorful buttons displayed in front of her. "Hahaha!"

"I wonder what'll happen if I touch this... these buttons..." She smiled evilly as she pushed one of the buttons.

It only displayed the monitored places inside the laboratory. "Hmph." That simply didn't please her. She pushed countless of buttons at the same time and looked at the screen once more.

And again, plenty of screenshots appear outside and inside the laboratory. "These are just for cameras?" She blurted out angrily. "This lab is so boring!"

She slammed her hand on the table and let out an irritated groan. Once she hit it, a secret passageway opened just beside her.

"Ehh..." She grinned widely. "This should be fun!"

[space]

"Ack!" Butch ranted. He was squished between two walls which were now crushed. He hoisted himself up and miraculously, he did just have bruises. "Oof..." He coughed out the sediments of cement that he inhaled moments ago. "Ugh..."

"W-where is she...?" He waved his hand in front of him to keep the dust away. The place was cloudy. "Oi!" He called out but didn't hear a thing responding.

_Thud!_

He heard a huge thing slapped down the floor. He quickly glanced and saw the ceiling collapsing. "A..aah!" He hurried down a narrow hole where he jumped and escaped.

"I'm sure there were people there a moment ago..." He stated suspiciously. He was in a pitch-black room. "Great." He moved his hands onto the walls to find a switch. But then he touched something soft unlike the wall.

_Huh? _He pulled his hand back. Confused, he wandered his hand again and something dropped on the ground. He flinched and composed himself. "A... a corpse?"

"Maybe it's still alive..." He moved towards the unmoving body and about to touch it when.. "Hey!"

Yui's voice echoed in the room. "Hey, kid. You alright?"

"Uh.. Yeah." Butch moved towards Yuichiro who seemed exhausted. "There's something..."

"What? Nevermind that." Yui pulled him. "Let's get out of here."

"No, wait." He pulled his hand back. "But there's someone here too. There's a body..."

"No. There's no one there." Yui pulled Butch again towards a pathway that he didn't see.

"What? No!" Butch ranted annoyed. "Just see..."

"It's just some stuff or maybe a doll or whatever." Yui responded. "That was the storage room and it was about to collapse too."

The bright light blinded both of them. "We're out."

He caught a glimpse on his right where Yui's partner and Rina along with the Powerpuffs and his brothers fighting the robots that were attacking the place. "Why are they...?"

"It looks like they've gotten involve." He said with a sly smirk. He readied his gun and said "Wanna come and play?" He handed Butch one of the handguns in his pocket. Then, he ran sideways with Butch trailing him.

With a steady aim, he shot the robot that was planning to attack Rina on the head. Rina turned and she saw the two of them teaming up. She smiled bitterly and was interrupted with a punch. Luckily, she dodged it and smacked the back of the robot. As quick as it fell, it regained its composure and rapidly fired endless punches.

"Aah!" She was taken aback by the punches. "Tsk." She glared at the robot and plunged her fists at it's core.

[space]

"Ooohhh..." Kaoru stepped into the room with dazzling eyes wanting to have her little adventure in the lab. As the lights flicker her face turned dull. "Wow..." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She lined the frames with her finger and proved that it was covered in dust.

There were big frames, pictures scattered on an old table, rags that hadn't used in years rots in the corner and other materials. All were very old and dusty. There were cardboards with stuff in them that she didn't want to touch. "I thought there was something interesti... Hm?" She took a look from the big frame earlier. "I can't see the image properly..." She said. "There's someone familiar..."

She walked outside to find some broom or a duster to clean it up. All she found was a rag. "... Good enough."

She went inside again and tripped over a cardboard box. "Ow..." She stood up angrily cursing the box. She kicked the materials scattered and got back to the huge frame.

She coughed as she got near it. "Uh..." She brushed the cloth to remove the dust but it wasn't enough. "I don't need this anyway..." She scowled and moved away from it.

She raided the boxes and found nothing but scraps. "It's so dirty..."

She paused and looked at the huge frame again. She was determined and grabbed the cloth. She ran outside the room and filled a pail with water. "Yush..." She carried the bucket towards the room. She stopped and decided to drag it slowly to the huge frame. She placed a wooden chair she found inside to aid her. She brushed it gently to the glass and stopped.

"Why..."

...

"AM I DOING THIS? I'm no Miyako..." She jumped out of the chair, grabbed the bucked, and tossed the water in front of it. Luckily, the impact was enough to shove the dirt away clearing the glass. "Hm! Now that's what I call cleaning!"

"Miyako... Why did I compare myself to onee-chan?" She paused for a while and shove that thought. She looked at the frame which is now soaked with water mixed with dust. "Well, it was cleared anyway..."

"I knew it! I know that man!" Kaoru exclaimed while pointing at the image. "He's... uhh..."

She looked at the whole picture. There was the man and professor holding a what-looks-like-a-trophy metal thing. There was Ken too. He looked younger there and was tucking Professor's lab coat and smiling awkwardly. Kaoru giggled in amusement. At the side of the picture was a girl older than Ken. "She's pretty..." The girl wasn't smiling at all. She was wearing a pink sun dress covered with a lab coat. She placed her hand on her back and didn't look at the camera.

"Wait. That's... Ruru." Kaoru whispered to herself. "Oh, right. This man is Ruru's father..."

"Why do I know these things?" She was holding back her tears. "It hurts... My head hurts."

"Why am I crying!?" Kaoru exclaimed knowing that the tears wasn't for the headache. Sure it hurts bad but not that bad. She turned away to that place running. She was crying and tried to clear the tears. But it won't just stop.

When she was out, she tripped onto a can that she kicked a moment ago. She grabbed a hold of something vertical in front of her to regain her composure. The moment she touched it the metal came crushing along with the things at the table. "Aahh!" Kaoru screamed in pain. She was wounded. She heard a sound of a rolling piece of glass. When she looked up, it was too late. A huge beaker with contents of some experiment landed straight to her face.

The laboratory was filled with white light. And with a closer look, there was a sight of a small green light appearing inside of the lab.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Usual disclaimer applies... -3-

**Thanks for the reviews! xD You're reactions were sweet as a... sweet thing.**

**For Jensen: Her powers were locked away in her belt ;) thanks for asking I haven't had the chance to say it anywayyy~**

**NOTE****: **_Kaoru's POV (the little one) is italized _and **the bold one is for another person's.**

[space]

"W-wait! Oi!" The image was blurred in Kaoru's eyes. "Wait!"

"What is wrong with you brat?" A person in sweatshirt said in annoyance. She wore shorts up to her knees and covered her feet with sneakers. Her emerald-colored eyes were vivid in Kaoru.

_Hm? She looks familiar. Although, she looks like a boy but I can see it. That person is a girl._

"I said I wanted to be friends with you!" She can now see clearly the one talking. It was her nii-san, Butch.

"H-huh?" The person said confused. "I don't see the point..."

"Look here, lady." By the word lady, her eyes twitched a bit. "I... uhh"

_It looks like the person was in a hurry too._

**Ugh, what does he want now? I have no time for this I need to hurry for my practice.**

_Did I just hear that girl's thoughts?_ Kaoru looked confused and just stared at the two. _Can they see me? Wait. I'm floating. _Kaoru now realized that she was in mid-air, floating. _A-am I dead?_

"Look here kid." The girl stated. "I need to go. I'm in a hurry." She then took off with her skateboard but then Butch stood up in front of her. "Wait, what?" She turned back and he wasn't there anymore. "T-that was fast..."

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry!" She slammed the skateboard on his side which made him flinch. _Why is she so mean?_

**Maybe, scaring him off will do. **_I heard her thoughts again._

But Butch didn't go away. Instead, he spread his arms and replied "Be my friend, or I'll tell everyone about your secret!"

"W-what? What secret?" She said calmly.

"Don't play dumb." Butch snickered. **Geez, I'll be in trouble if I'll be late.**

"Fine, fine. I'll be your friend. Just not now okay. Maybe next time." She then took off immediately and Butch bid goodbye to her.

**What a poor guy... They must be longing for attention. We haven't seen Mojo recently.**

_She's familiar... Her voice too. _There was a bright light that cause her eyes to shut. When she opened them, she saw the two persons again. The girl was laughing along with Butch. There were playing. _They sure had a great time...Why do I feel so happy?_ There are scenes that flashed in front of her. All of it was good memories. When, the two of them picked a fight with an ice cream parlor shop owner because of the taste and how much it costs. And when they get freebies and Butch would be shocked to know there was still free stuff. And he did not need violence for it. She and Butch were having fun in those memories. One time Butch was caught sneaking up behind the school just to give her a piece of candy, which he worked for by not stealing it. She was laughing along with two girls. _It's Miya-neechan and Momoko-neechan._ They were teasing her with Butch and she shove them off and told Butch he should go home and she appreciated the gift.

_Who is that girl? I feel like she's me._

**He's not a bad guy after all.** Kaoru looked in another corner and saw another scene. She saw Butch bowing and saying sorry to her. The girl was embarrassed and smacked his head playfully. "Idiot, forget about that.. that was in the past. J-just forget about it." **Geez, saying that all of a sudden.**

**Why am I getting embarrassed all about? Damn it, Kaoru. Stop this feeling...**

_Kaoru...? Oh, she must be Buttercup then...But why am I seeing this?_

Another scene pop and the others broke just like glass.

It was Kaoru passing by a very old house. It was small unlike the buildings around. It looks as if it's about to break when touched. The windows were smashed up, unrepaired. _This is onii-chan's house... I've been here._ Then, a voice was heard.

"Why are hanging around with that girl?" The tone was insulting yet that voice was familiar.

"I told you. If we befriend them we could get their weakness." The questioned one answered.

The girl paused and smiled. "Liar. He was enjoying my company." She snickered and just walked away.

Kaoru noticed that when she snickered Butch looked over the window and saw her. He was mortified for minutes then ran outside. It was too late he lost sight of her. "I hope she's not mad..." He had a worried look on his face.

"Now, what's with the face?" Brick, looking smart, teased him.

"Shut up."

Later that day, Butch was avoiding her. And that very day was the death of Matsubara Kaoru.

She felt sick and hurt. The thought of dying came crashing through her mind. Mixed feelings of joy and sorrow stirred up making a tremendous tornado in her head. She couldn't cope up nor care about these things anymore. Whether it's her past or whatnot, she just wants to go home and be safe. She's tired of all of it. The pain, the crying, the laughter and everything she ever saw. She wants to end it.

_Please, make this as a bad dream. I don't understand what's happening to me..._

She cowered covering her ears. Her tears were bursting out in anger. She sobbed and everything went away. She tried to calm herself by closing her eyes. She felt the breeze of the air pass through. _I want to go home..._

And at home she was. She stood 2 feet away from the ground. She checked herself for wounds yet nothing is to be found.

"H-huh?" Her still flowing tears stopped. She was confused. "Why am I...?"

"This feeling is unbearable..." She smiled. "It's tender and warm."

The white light was enveloping her, caressing her for protection. She floated towards the bathroom where a towel was hanged. She wiped her tears with that and noticed the mirror at her side.

"I am still me but..." She talked to the image reflected before her. "You look like..."

She turned to see the picture on Professor's desk. It was odd enough that she could float. So, she did not bother being crept out that she manages to see the picture from this distance. "Am I just like onee-chan?"

She noticed the person at the edge. "Her uniform looks like mine..." She faced the mirror and thought for a second. "Ah! I know!"

"Buttercup gave me her power to save onii-chan! And those memories that she let me see are to show me onii-chan is good and I should not doubt him!"

She dashed to the image and saluted the picture. "I will not fail!"

She turned on the security at maximum and took her leave leaving off a green trail behind her. "But where will I go?"

"I'll just follow my instincts! And I feel that they're this way!"

[space]

"Blossom!" Bubbles shrieked as one minion of the high-pitched girl attacked Blossom near her head.

"Oh, you really wanna hit heads, huh?" Blossom said irritated. "Well, I have enough of your style!"

She pulled out her yoyo and gone all out strength on the expressionless piece of metal. "Hyaaa!"

The robot tried to dodge but it was too fast. It hit it vertically separating it half. Bubbles sighed and dodged as one spiky whip neared her face. "Aw... Don't dodge deary~" She said in high-pitched singsong tone. "I want your flesh."

"Bubble champagne!" She screamed out terrified. Her enemy did not even move but her hand. She wiped all the bubbles the heroine gave her with just a whip. Boomer was fighting a mass of robots and he couldn't get to her yet. _I am one of the powerpuff! I'm no weakling!_ That was her only way to fight the fear building up in her.

"Now, now... Is that the best you've got?" She laughed maniacally, slightly mature but more of a child. "Your prince is not here to help!"

"I-I don't need someone saving me!" Her stance was now more like a batter in a baseball play. "Balloon Nebaneba!" And she shoot small sticky balloons that wrapped around her enemies whip.

(Nebaneba = stickiness)

"Huh?" The girl's tone was furious. "You broke my toy!" A loud screech was heard from the little robot. Bubbles had to cover her ears. "Stop being a baby!" She said casually. "Umm.. It's not good for you!"

The girl sobbed but there were no tears. "You're going to pa—" Boomer caught the spear that was too fast for Bubbles to see. "Tsk." The robot said displeased. "Fine, then. MINIONS, KILL THEM!" She stressed out the kill part that rang in their ears painfully.

[space]

"Ugh! What was that?" Brick angrily said covering his ears and looking sideways who the hell was making the irritating noise.

"It's that little robot.." Blossom, now down on her foot, was fighting with another robot. Although, the robot she was fighting with was seeming normal but her hair. Her hair was covered with a white shoul. Her hair was wavy and up to her thighs. It wasn't normal to have a hair that emits translucent lights. Her hair was colourful, very indeed. It's like the color was flowing in her hair. It turns blue to violet to red to orange and so on. Looking closer, it looks like antennas or wires.

She was tall and a woman, a sleek and sexy woman. She is beautiful but I guess she couldn't talk. She was silent for the time being and just smiled at Blossom.

She flipped her hair and ran towards her direction. Blossom was shocked and didn't know what to do first until she saw what forms on the woman's hand. It was a sword and a really huge one. She dodged it by pushing slightly the sword to the other direction. It was a success but the robot managed to return the sword that smacked her back.

"A..Ahh!" Blossom exclaimed. And she's pretty sure she heard Brick calling her name. She retorted back and touched her back. There was no blood but it was dead painful! Not to mention the fear if her bones had cracked or if the bleeding was inside. "I-It hurts..." She wanted to cry but she's too angry for that.

"You!" Blossom scowled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Brick lashed out his anger towards the woman. He managed to steal her weapon away and stabbed the woman. Only that he missed and was thrown towards Blossom. "Bri—uh!" Blossom complained. "Ow! You're heavy."

"S-sorry."

[space]

"Butch, watch it!" Yui pushed him away so that he wouldn't be hit. "You wanna die?"

"Huh? No..." He looked dazed and wasn't paying attention. "It's just that thing on the storage."

"Don't think about that! We're in a war dude." Yui placed his gun and started firing.

"You're probably, right."

[space]

Rina finished off one of the robots that attacked her. She looked at the other robots but the others were keeping their enemies busy. She ran back to the collapsed campsite. "I hope it's not..." She entered a room where Yuichiro and Butch were before. "Oh, it's still here..."

She walked calmly towards the thing on the floor. "Why are you lying there?"

"Did the commotion made you move?" She picked it up, wrapped it carefully with a cloth and put it in the sack. "Don't worry. I'm gonna finish you." She said with a trickle of tears on her eyes.

A voice boomed in the room. "You know, what you're doing is very dangerous."

"You have no business here, Narui." (If you forgot, Narui is Yui's partner) Rina said coldly. "Get. OUT."

"Fine. But I'll have you remember." He was moving back and paused. "It's always too late for regrets." He waved goodbye and left the room.

Rina was left silent. She hugged the sack. "It has always been like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I decided this one to be long... cuz i dunno where to cut the scene xD<strong>

**Anyways, hope this is alright cuz I'm not quite feeling the first part Haha. Wish me luck for quiz tomorrowww~**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE. xDD**


	22. Not a chapter

for those who cares o3o/

OKAY BEFORE ANYTHING, dun kill me pls. Oh, and this is the author ofc

FIRST, Thanks for your reviews guys! Even though this story isn't going anywhere yet.

But don't be discouraged. Yes, **I will continue this story** (OF COURSE). But I'm not sure when cuz I have to actually read again the story (how ironic). So yeah.. I had the ideas but I dunno how to connect it yet- gosh xD so much for my memory..

Anyway, I've been busy, even now, so I think I'll be updating again this coming semester break of ours ~^~'' So, I'll be seeing ya around?

Thankies o^o/ and pardon me for being so busy.

OOh.. and I've been thinking of making another story for the meantime. ehehe .u.;


End file.
